Up, Up, and Away!
by Chuquita
Summary: Saiyaman and Saiyagirl. They can beat anybody..right? According to Chi-Chi they can. After watching her boastful interview our favorite ouji's out to prove her wrong. What happens when Veggie decides to create a supervillain squad composed of himself and
1. Kaka-land;

3:47 PM 7/19/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "The Brak Show"  
Brak's Mom: It's the first house on the left, you can't miss it.  
Brak's Dad: Except for the fact that you already did.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hello and welcome our newest story "Up Up and Away!" along with our newest Reviewer Request Corner! Today's was  
by Miss Sheba who suggested we have Veggie give us a tour of his room.  
Goku: (grinning) (bouncing up and down on Veggie's waterbed) And *bounce* that's why *bounce* we're in *bounce* the bestest  
most amazing room in all of Capsule Corp instead of at the studio! VEGGIE'S ROOM! *bounce*  
Vegeta: [kicks the door open; panting] Runs off and leaves me back there, honestly--AHH! [shrieks and points at Son who is  
currently still bouncing and making a mess in general of Veggie's bed] GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFF GET HIM OFF!  
Chuquita: (innocenty) Get WHO off?  
Vegeta: KAKARROT!!! HE'S ON MY BED! GETTING HIS FILTHY KAKO-GERMS ALL OVER IT!!  
Chuquita: (glances at the bed; Son is hiding under the sheets; but is sitting up straight so it looks like there's a giant  
mountain on the bed) Really? Uhhh, I don't see anything.  
Goku: [sticks his hand out from under the sheets and gives them a thumbs-up sign]  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You people are truely morons, you know that. [walks over to Son and rips the sheets off him] NOW GET  
YOUR HUGE BODY OFF OF MY BED!!!  
Goku: (whimpers) But It's comfy...  
Vegeta: I DON'T CARE NOW GET OFF IT!!  
Goku: (pouts and does so) [dusts himself off]  
Vegeta: (grumbles) For crying outloud! Do you know what would happen if Onna decided to drop by and smelled YOUR odor on MY  
bed! SHE'D KILL ME--or, TRY to kill me. AND THEN SHE'D TAKE YOU BACK HOME, LOCK YOU IN THE BASEMENT AND I'D NEVER SEE YOU  
AGAIN!!!  
Goku: (whispers to Chu) But we don't HAVE a basement at my house.  
Chuquita: Vedge, Chi-Chi's not coming anywhere near here. Besides, we're here for the tour so-- [she and Son pull out a pair  
of fancy cameras, some sunglasses, and a couple flower lays] --start touring!  
Goku: (grins at his flower lay) I'm a hula King!  
Vegeta: ... (looks around his room) Uhh, oh-kay, let me see...  
Chuquita: ...  
Goku: ...  
Vegeta: Well, this is it. (shrugs)  
[Son & Chu fall to the floor animT style]  
Chuquita: WAAAAHHHH!!!  
Goku: (accusingly) Little Veggie we know there is more in this room than what is just able to be seen here!  
Vegeta: Alright, alright, (grumbles) just don't touch anything. [walks over to a cabinet] THIS is the cabinet I keep most of  
my training clothes in, [pulls out the three bottom drawers; one consisting of shirts/pants, boots, and gloves]  
Chuquita: (sarcasm) Yawn.  
Goku: (complaining) VEGGIE SHOW US SOMETHING NEAT!  
Vegeta: (glares at them, points to top drawer) This drawer contains some of the few items from Planet Bejito-sei that I have  
managed to save over the years.  
Goku: (eyes widen in amazement) OoooooOOOoooh! (squeals) LEMMIE SEE!  
Vegeta: (nervous) CALM DOWN! [opens the drawer to reveal it near-empty with the exception of about 8 or 9 items] This is a  
medallion capable of hypnotizing peasants. As you can see from the outside of it it display's the royal family's insignia.  
Goku: [grabs the medallion] Ooh! It looks like a little Veggie!  
Chuquita: (blinks at the insignia) Hey, I never noticed that. It DOES look kind of like Veggie-head. Wearing saiyajin armor  
of course.  
Vegeta: (snatches the medallion) GIVE ME THAT! [puts it back in the drawer] [takes something else out] And THIS was my crown!  
[proudly holds up a child-sized crown that reads saiyajin no ouji on it in gold lettering]  
Goku: Wow! You mean Veggie ACTUALLY used to be even littler than he is now!  
Vegeta: ACK! [facefaults]  
Chuquita: Hahaha! I wonder how he held all that hot-air in such a little head!  
Goku: Heeheehee!  
Vegeta: Grrr...YOU KNOW IF YOU TWO ARE GOING TO KEEP SASSING ME THAN THE TOUR WILL END STARTING NOW!  
Goku: (gasps) Oh I am sorry little Veggie! I won't make fun of you ever again!  
Vegeta: (smirks) Good. Now let's continue... [walks the other saiyajin to another part of the room]  
Chuquita: (smiles; turns to the audiance) Today's story has to do with superheros!  
Goku: (grins) Like me!  
Chuquita: Actually, you're one of the villains.  
Vegeta: (perks up) (evil smile) Reeeeaaaaallly?  
Goku: (uneasy) ...why did you say "really" like that?  
Vegeta: (gulps) Uhh, no reason.  
Chuquita: Anyway, this little fic's been turning around in my head for a while, I hope you like it!  
  
Summary: Saiyaman and Saiyagirl. They can beat anybody..right? According to Chi-Chi they can. After watching her boastful  
interview our favorite ouji's out to prove her wrong. What happens when Veggie decides to create a supervillain squad  
composed of himself and Goku? Will Saiyaman and Saiyagirl save Gohan's "kidnapped" mother and younger brother? Will Videl  
ever get that funky smell out of her helmet?  
  
Goku: (gasp) Cute little ME? A SUPERVILLAIN?!  
Vegeta: (snickers) Actually I can see some pretty big things for us if we ever decided to join forces, Kakarrotto.  
Chuquita: (rolls her eyes) Oh brother.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
" *BANG* *ZOOM* OH NO! BOSS LOOK OUT! "  
" AHHHHH--*CRASH*!! "  
" Hahaha! " Vegeta laughed as he watched the TV, " Those hampsters crack me up. " he took another sip of his Pepsi.  
" Ohhhhhhhhh... " the front door just ahead of him kicked open and two figures covered in green goop sluggishly  
walked inside. Well, the first one sluggishly walked inside, the second marched proudly, whistling to itself.  
" So! How's the happy couple? Back from another day of fighting evil over-sized monsters I see! " Vegeta mockingly  
cackled at them.  
" Shutup shorty. " the first one muttered, taking her helmet off and sitting down in the kitchen.  
" Hey Vegeta have you seen Bulma? " the second one took his own helmet off as well, " We need her to make some  
adjustments to our super-suits. "  
" Down in the lab, Kaka-spawn. " Vegeta replied, his eyes frozen on the TV screen, " Stupid commercials. "  
" UGH! "  
" *splat!* " Vegeta cringed to see a glob of the goo had splattered all over the back of his head, " Ech. Watch  
where your throwing that stuff supergirl! " he grumbled, then paused as Videl stomped over infront of him, furious.  
" IT'S SAIYAGIRL! "  
" Yeah yeah, whatever. " Vegeta chuckled, " So? Enjoying life in Kaka-land? "  
" Kaka-land? " she looked at him skeptically.  
" Yes, you know, that state of being that effects all people who come into close contact or relations with anyone  
containing a large amount of Kaka-genes where it's nearly IMPOSSIBLE to say NO to whatever source is supplying you with  
kaka-germs. " the ouji rubbed his hands together, slightly frustrated.  
" No? HA! I WISH I COULD SAY NO! I SAID "why do you have to fight crime in that goofy outfit! I fight crime in my  
regular clothes and I still win!" and then Gohan said, "well I bet you could practically double the amount of badguys we stop  
if YOU had a cool outfit like MINE--hey--I got it! You could be my sidekick! Wouldn't that be cool!" and I said, "WHAT ARE  
YOU! CRAZY! I'D NEVER GO PARADING AROUND IN SOME STUPID COSTUME LIKE THAT!".... "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
Vegeta scoffed, " And yet here you are parading around in-- "  
" Aww shaddup! " Videl groaned, wiping the goop off her shoulder, " YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH THIS  
MORNING!! "  
" LITTLE VEGGIE COME PLAY PRETEND WITH ME! " Goku squealed, sticking his head out of one of the doors upstairs.  
Vegeta sweatdropped and sunk into his chair.  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh, don't I? " Vegeta laughed nervously at her.  
" Veggie? Veggie you down there? " Goku shouted, worried. Vegeta gulped, " Hey, Videl! Is Veggie down there? "  
" Oh! Yes! Here he is! " Videl grinned widely, pointing at the chair.  
Vegeta snarled at her, " Why you Onna-ish brat I oughta-- "  
" VEGGIE! " Goku teleported beside him on the chair, " Why hel-lo little Veggie! I've been looking EVERYWHERE for  
you! " he gave Vegeta a big hug, causing the ouji's face to glow bright red, " You scared me SO MUCH! " he pouted.  
" Did I? " the ouji said in a daze.  
" Mmm-hmm. " Goku sniffled, hugging tighter. He pushed himself away from Vegeta and perked up, " But now I've found  
you and we can go finish our game of pretend! "  
" But--but my show...it's not over yet and they haven't come back from the commercials and-- " Vegeta stuttered.  
" BYE VIDEL! " Goku waved to her happily, then teleported himself and Vegeta out of the room.  
" Don't worry! I'll tell you what happens! " Videl called out after them, then sighed and sat back on the couch,  
" Finally some peace and quiet. "  
" HEY VIDEL! COME DOWN HERE AND GET A LOOK AT THESE COOL LASERS BULMA INSTALLED IN OUR HEAD-GEAR!! " Gohan peered  
out of the lab, grinning excitedly.  
" NOT NOW! I'm trying to relax and I KNOW any minute now the hotline's going to start ringing and we're going to have  
to save the day from another stupid monster or a bank robbery or something so will you please give me just 5 minutes to take  
a rest and see the rest of shorty's cartoon here because I really don't feel like looking at any stupid lasers right now! "  
she groaned. Gohan walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
" *smile* "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Buuuuut, what do I know. " she sighed, then got up and followed him to the lab, smiling at him.  
  
  
" Aww, VEH-GEE! " Goku whined, " I don't wanna! "  
" HEY! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO INTERUPTED MY HAMPSTER SOAP OPERA FOR A GAME OF "Let's pretend" SO _I_ SHOULD GET TO PICK  
WHAT WE PLAY! " Vegeta shouted as they sat him the ouji's room.  
" But Veggie everytime you choose I'm either the peasant, the servant, or the maiden in distress. AND I DON'T LIKE  
EITHER ONE OF THOSE! "  
" But you're so good at those. So very convincing. " the ouji smiled.  
" REAAAAALLLLLY, little Veggie? " Goku looked at him with big sparkily eyes.  
" Duh, really. " Vegeta tried to keep himself from glowing.  
" Oh little buddy! That's so sweet of you! " Goku hugged the ouji, " I think you make a great actor too! "  
" Why thank you Kakarrotto-chan. " Vegeta beamed, still glowing bright red.  
" SO! " Goku let go of him, " What should we play? "  
  
  
" You won't get away with this Evil Mc.Evilman! " Goku shouted at Pookee; Vegeta's stuffed teddy bear; who was  
sitting on the ouji's TV set wearing a black cape, hat, and fake mustache.  
" ... "  
" Oh yeah? Well your mommy wears army boots! "  
" ... "  
" Train? What train? " Goku blinked, then shrieked at the plastic toy train that was slowly chugging towards him.  
"Pookee" had tied Goku to the train track and was holding the televison remote which 'supposedly' controled the movement of  
the train, " EEK! THE TRAIN! THE TRAIN IS COMING SOMEBODY HELP ME! SOMEBODY SAVE ME! "  
" Da da da da da DA da da da da! " heroic music blasted from the small cassette player in Vegeta's hand, " Da da da  
DA! *click*! " he spoke up, " Never fear citizen, for I have come to save you! "  
" IT'S THE MASKED AVENGER! " Goku cheered, raising his arms in the air and thereby ripping apart the ropes around  
him, " Whoops. " he quickly re-tied himself to the train track and grinned. Both Vegeta and Pookee sweatdropped.  
" Yes, it is I, the MASKED AVENGER! " Vegeta announced, wearing a red cape around his neck and a black piece of cloth  
with eye-holes around his head.  
" Hurry Masked Avenger! The train is a-pproaching! I am in dire need of assistance! " Goku fake-panicked, " Oww! "  
he yelped suddenly. The small plastic train was repeatedly backing up and bumping into his side, trying to drive past Goku,  
" Oww oww oww oww--VEGGIE THIS HURTS MAKE IT STOP! " he wailed, pointing to the train.  
" Ha-ha! HERE I am! " Vegeta flew over to him, " Stop right there you miserable piece of plastic! " he put his foot  
inbetween the train's path and Goku's side, causing the train to ram straight up Vegeta's leg and knocking him from under the  
chin each time a cart came by. The train continued chugging up into the air until gravity took hold and it fell back down,  
only to have Vegeta angrily lash out and snap the thing in two, " STUPID JUNK! HOW DARE YOU WHACK THE GREAT AND POWERFUL  
SAIYAJIN NO OUJI IN THE FACE!!! " he threw it to the ground.  
" Lala lala la. " Goku whistled as if to get attention. Vegeta, remembering he was there, turned to Goku, " Veggie  
gonna untie me or just leave me on the floor the rest of the day? "  
" Huh? OH! Hai! " Vegeta quickly untied the bigger saiyajin.  
" My HERO! " Goku giggled, squeezing Vegeta, " You SAVED me! "  
" Why yes my fair maiden, I DID _SAVE_ you, didn't I? " Vegeta boasted proudly.  
" THE END! " Goku chirped happily, " And now I am going to change out of this itchy dress and back into my gi. " he  
headed for the bathroom.  
" Whatsa matter? You don't like being the maiden? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.  
" NO! I don't like having to wear this poopy dress either! I look stupid. " Goku pouted, grabbing his gi and exiting  
the room.  
" ...I don't think you look stupid. " Vegeta offered, now talking to the door Goku had left through, " Oh well, we  
still had fun anyway didn't we Pookee? " he grinned as he took his stuffed teddy bear and placed it on his lap.  
" ... "  
" You like playing the bad guy, eh? Huh, who'd have guessed it. " he took the remote out of Pookee's paws and turned  
the TV on, displaying the news.  
" So you say your son is quite the visionary, is that right? "  
" Well, yes, but then again he's been a natural genius since before birth. Why I remember actually feeling his  
intellegence while he was still in the womb. "  
Vegeta's jaw hung open to find the newswoman was interviewing none other than Chi-Chi. The words at the bottom read  
nothing more than Saiyaman's mother.  
" HA! Look at Onna, making a fool of herself on TV. "natural genius before birth" "feeling his intellegence inside  
the womb", what a butt-load! KAKARROTTO! COME QUICK! ONNA'S EMBARASSING HERSELF ON NATIONAL TELEVISION! " Vegeta shouted at  
the bathroom door. Goku burst into the room clad only in his boxers and his little blue wrist thingys.  
" CHI-CHAN'S ON TV! WHERE! " he looked around eagerly.  
Vegeta pointed casually to the TV screen. Goku teleported across the room and sat down next to Vegeta and Pookee.  
" Wow Chi-chan sure looks pretty on TV. " Goku smiled.  
" Hmmph, they say the camera adds 10 pounds. " Vegeta boasted.  
" ...to what? "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Kakarrot why do I bother. " Vegeta sighed, shaking his head.  
" Aww, that's because YOU LOVE ME! " Goku grinned at the ouji.  
" AHH-I-SAID-NOTHING-OF-THE-SORT!!! " Vegeta shrieked, his face glowing bright red. He had one hand now on either  
side of his glowing cheeks.  
" Silly Veggie. You don't have to bother expressing it in words! I can feel it in your SOUL. " Goku's eyes widened on  
the last word, then returned to normal.  
Vegeta gulped, then scooted about a foot away from Goku on the bed, trying to lighten the deep glow on his face; the  
ouji was now frozen stiff.  
" And he could do level 8 algebra AND lift the refridgerator by age 3! " Chi-Chi went about boasting to the reporter  
about her son, "The Great Saiyaman".  
Goku sweatdropped, " That's not true. She didn't even let me train Gohan till he was 8! "  
" Hmm. " Vegeta smirked, the workings of an evil plan formulating in his mind.  
" So what your saying is that your son, also known as the great Saiyaman, is practically invinsible! " another  
newsman said, shoving a second microphone in Chi-Chi's face.  
" Invinsible? HA! In fact he's unbeatable! " the Chi-Chi on the TV screen folded her arms, " Why there isn't a person  
on Earth that he and his rich sidekick/girlfriend, Saiyagirl can't beat! "  
" And yet she sees the fact that I'M rich and YOUR little buddy as a bad thing. " Vegeta muttered. Goku just shook  
his head and sighed at the TV.  
" Really? Would you like to add on that? " the man asked.  
" Oh yes, that's right, inflate her ego even more why don't ya. " Vegeta grumbled.  
" Well, my genius/superpowered son was also the one who defeated Cell all those years ago-- "  
" --and because he had to show off Onna-style he ended up MAKING ME LOSE MY KAKA-TIME FOR 7 YEARS!!! " Vegeta snarled  
Goku sniffled, " I missed you too little Veggie. "  
" And him beating that big green bug was NOTHING! Heck, WE were the ones who ESSENTIALLY beat Majin Buu! " Vegeta  
waved his arms in the air.  
" Thanks to Veggie's engenius strateegees and my energy-gathering ablilty we saved the day TOGETHER! " Goku clasped  
his hands together and beamed at the ouji, who turned the other way before his face had a chance to glow; whistling a nervous  
tune. He sighed sadly, " And yet we did not get any recognition for it. "  
" Yeah, stupid media. " Vegeta crossed his arms, then smirked at the TV.  
" --yes, well Will, the main fact is that there is absolutely NO VILLAIN on the face of the planet that can DEFEAT,  
OUTWIT, OR OUT MATCH my baby! "  
Vegeta pressed the remote, shutting the TV off, " Wanna bet? " he turned to Goku, " Say, Kakay, how'd you like to  
take this little game of "pretend" to the next level, eh? "  
Goku cocked his head to the side, confused, " What do you mean little Veggie? "  
" I'm saying that the Masked Avenger may be switching to the side of EVIL or a little while. " Vegeta adjusted his  
mask.  
Goku gasped, " OH VEGGIE HE COULDN'T! The Masked Avenger's my favorite he'd never become a bad guy. " he said,  
worried.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " You moron! _I'M_ the Masked Avenger! " he lifted up his mask.  
" *gasp* I never would have guessed! " Goku said, shocked.  
" As I said it would only be temporary, " the ouji re-adjusted his mask over his eyes, " Say, Kakarrotto, how would  
you like to play a game of pretend with not only me, but Onna and Gohan and Goten and the whole rest of the city? "  
Goku's eyes widened with joy, " You mean like a city-wide game of "play pretend"??? "  
" Yup. " the ouji smiled.  
" That would be....THE GREATEST GAME EVER!!!! " Goku cheered happily, bouncing around the room anxiously.  
" Heh-heh-heh.. " Vegeta rubbed his hands together, " Perfect. Now, Kakarrotto, here's the plotline for the game. "  
Vegeta cleared his throat, " I, the "Masked Avenger", must reclaim his title of the world's greatest superhero by outwitting  
the so-called UNoutwittable Saiyateam by kidnapping the very person who claims the Saiyateam is an unbeatable force--Onna! "  
" WOW VEGGIE! Just like in the movies! " Goku grinned widely.  
" Yes, only better because this 'movie' contains my natural royal-sneakiness! " Vegeta said proudly, then smirked at  
the bigger saiyajin, " You know, Kakay, I'm going to need someone to aid me in my "evil plot". You know, a sidekick,  
a companion, a special attendent, a BIG BUDDY... "  
" OOH! ME ME ME!! " Goku squealed, waving his arm in the air with excitement.  
" Aww, does Kakay wanna be my VERY own VERY special sidekick? " the ouji giggled, embarassed.  
Goku took a deep breath, then squealed at the top of his lungs, " HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII----heeheehee, hai. " he grinned.  
" ... " Vegeta sweatdropped, " Ehh...why do I even bother! "  
  
  
" Veggie what are you doing with your head in your closet? " Goku asked curiously, now completely back in his gi and  
hovering with his feet indian-style. His elbows on his knees and his cheeks resting in his hands.  
" I'm trying to find something for you to wear. If you're going to be my sidekick you at least need a costume! "  
Vegeta said while looking through a box in the closet.  
" Hn, can't I just wear a mask and a cape like you. I can just grab a towel from the bathroom and I'm sure Bulma  
won't mind if I use one of her washtowels to punch a couple holes in it for a mask. " Goku pouted.  
" NO WAY! " the ouji snapped at him, " As my sidekick I get to choose your sidekicking attire. "  
" Ohhhh...that's not fair. " Goku folded his arms, then floated towards the prince, " So what does little Veggie  
think his "sidekick" should wear? "  
" Heh. I was thinking something sassy but not too fancy, you knowhatImean? " Vegeta said, holding up a piece of  
cloth.  
" ... " Goku blinked, " NOPE! " he chirped.  
Vegeta facefaulted, " --GAH! Ehhhhh, Kakarrotto you are hopeless! "  
" Ooh! Lookit these pretty outfits hanging on the rack back here! " Goku said in awe, staring at the row of what  
looked like unused clothes.  
" AHH! HEY GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF MY CLOSET, BAKA! " Vegeta shrieked, kicking the larger saiyajin away. He whipped out  
the box and slammed the door shut, " Can I keep NO privacy while you're around!!! "  
" Yes, no, maybe? " Goku grinned at him.  
Vegeta blinked, utterly confused, " OOH! CUT THAT OUT! " he yelled, shaking his fist in the air, " Stupid Kakarrot!  
No wonder Onna doesn't want him in my room! Even _I_ am starting to think it's a bad idea to bring him in here! "  
" Yoo-hoo-hoo! Little Veggie look at me! " Goku said in a sing-song voice from behind him. Vegeta narrowed his eyes  
in resentment.  
" I'm not sure I even want to. "  
" Aww, come on! I'm so preeeeeettttyyy! " the larger saiyajin said, then burst into laughter.  
" ERR, KAKARROT WILL YOU PLEASE LET ME--EEK! " Vegeta gasped in terror. Goku was now wearing what appeared to be a  
fluffy pink robe overtop of his gi.  
" Isn't it beautiful little Veggie! I found it in the closet! " Goku giggled, " AND it fits me just right! Isn't that  
funny! Like it was made just for ME! "  
" GIVE ME THAT!! " Vegeta yanked the robe off him and shook it out like a rug, " Honestly! This is not for NOW. It's  
for a certain time! " he muttered, " I DON'T GO DRESSING UP IN CLOTHES I FIND IN YOUR ROOM DO I!!! " he snapped at Goku.  
" I--I don't know, do you? " Goku backed away.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!! " Vegeta said, offended, putting the robe back in the back of the closet.  
" One that you still haven't answered me yet. " Goku responded.  
" ...well I don't think that's any of your business is it. Besides it has nothing to do with the matter at hand. "  
Vegeta sputtered, " Now let's find you a costume. " he set the box on his bed. He narrowed his eyes at Goku, " Alright? "  
" Alright little Veggie--but you better not have been doing stuff to my clothes in my room when I wasn't lookin... "  
Goku trailed off suspicously.  
" I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOUR STUPID GI'S YOU BIG IDIOT!!! " Vegeta roared.  
Goku looked over his shoulder to avoid eye-contact, " Whatever you say little Veggie... "  
  
  
" I don't know. It looks a little dark doesn't it? "  
" No! Of course not! Look the wristbands and the headband lighten it up. And look! You've got a pretty cape too! "  
Vegeta said, trying to butter him up.  
Goku frowned at himself in the mirror, " But I look like I'm EVIL! "  
" No! NO! You don't look "evil". You look "PRETEND" evil. " he patted the larger saiyajin on the shoulder.  
" You--think so? "  
" Yes of course I think so. "  
" Really? "  
" Really. " the ouji sweatdropped.  
" Reeeeeeeaaaaaaalllllllyyyyy? " Goku looked down at the ouji with big sparkily eyes.  
" YES REALLY!! " Vegeta gritted through his teeth, beginning to get annoyed.  
" WOO-HOO! LOOKIT ME EVERBODY--- " Goku paused and glanced about the room, " I mean, LOOKIT ME POOKEE VEGGIE AND  
VEGGIE'S ROOM! I'M EEEEeeeEEEEEEeeeVVVvvvvVVvvvvVVVviIiIIIIIIIiiiiIIIillLLLLLLLLL!!!! " he cheered.  
Vegeta slapped himself on the forehead.  
" Heeheehee. " Goku grinned and looked down at his outfit, which consisted of the afformentioned black cape, a mask  
over his eyes similar to Vegeta's along with a training uniform which also beared a similar resemblance to the ouji's, only  
matched his cape and mask in color. He kept his orignal boots and was now wearing instead of his regular blue wristbands a  
pair of fluffy pink ones. His headband was the same color as his new wristbands only it looked as if it were made of cotton  
or satin; a big puffy bow on the headband was on the front right side, slightly tilted.  
" Hmm, how about we call you "THE BLACK FOG OF TERROR"!!! " Vegeta suggested, grinning.  
Goku looked at the ouji half in pity and half as if he was looking at someone who was slowly losing their mind to  
trama and old age, " Umm, I don't think that'll work. "  
" Why not! " Vegeta snapped at him.  
" Well, first of all it's a really long name and most super-people normally have up to only 3 words instead of 5 per  
name. And second---the fuzzy pink stuff kinda blows the whole "terror" part out the window...not to mention the black part  
too. I mean, wouldn't this make me "The black and pink fog of terror"?? "  
Vegeta glared at him, " Well Pookee's mustache doesn't make HIM look that MENACING but he still wears it anyway!!! "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" We'll think of a better name for you on the ride up. "  
" YAY! "  
  
  
" Ridin in the car! Ridin in the car with Veh-gee! " Goku sang to himself as he sat in the backseat, leaning over  
the driver's seat.  
" Must you loom above me like that. It's annoying. " Vegeta grumbled, opening one eye and glancing up at Goku.  
" ...oh. Sorry Veggie. " Goku sat back in his seat, " You know Veggie, you still haven't told me where we're going. "  
" I'll tell you when we get there. "  
" Fair enough. " Goku nodded, " Hmm, if I were a Super Villain what would I be called... " he thought outloud.  
" How should I know!....OH! What about "The Evil Mist"! " Vegeta said, tapping on the wheel as they stopped at a red  
light.  
" Heeheehee. Mist. " Goku giggled.  
" Yeah. Hey Kakarrotto do you think you could teleport while giving a "mist"-like effect? That could be your insignia  
...you know, if we decide upon that name. " Vegeta said, half-smiling. He turned to the empty passanger seat to his right and  
shrieked to see a huge Son-grin hovering there by itself. Seconds later the rest of Goku's body appeared in the seat going  
from little powder-ish sprinkles to a solid shape. Vegeta sat there staring at him, scared out of his gourd.  
" How's THAT little Veggie? "  
" ...well that title's off the list. " Vegeta muttered, creeped out.  
" Awww. " Goku pouted, disappointed. He buckled his seat belt and sighed, " I dunno Veggie...you know, I bet I would  
look more menacing without the headband and the wristbands. They kinda say "I'm cute" while the rest of the outfit says  
"I'm evil". " he reached to take his headband off.  
" YOU LEAVE THAT RIGHT WHERE IT IS!!! " Vegeta yelled at him. Goku sweatdropped, " Besides, I already told you, we  
are "playing pretend". "Pretend" villains can wear pink and still look evil. "  
" You're not wearing any pink. " Goku narrowed his eyes.  
" HEY! The Masked Avenger has had this same costume for decades now! It would be voodoo to mess with the formula! "  
Vegeta boasted, " That and I like the head and wrist bands on you. "  
Goku cocked an eyebrow at him, " Veggie, sometimes I really think you're losing your mind. "  
" Nonsense Kakarrotto! " Vegeta scoffed, then groaned to himself, " It moved out years ago. "  
  
  
" We there yet? " Goku whined, crossing his arms.  
" ALMOST. " the ouji gritted through his teeth, " Honestly that's GOT to be the 16th time you've asked that same  
question!....about the name-- "  
" Aww Veggie not again! " Goku sighed. They had been through nearly 30 different names and neither could agree on any  
of them.  
" No! This one's good, in fact it's very exotic. " Vegeta smirked.  
" Really. " Goku yawned, half interested and half tired of arguing with the saiyajin prince.  
" How about Zanahoria! "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Zanahoria. It's, umm, it's your saiyajin name in spanish. " Vegeta said with a blank look on his face.  
" Yeah, but then you'd call me Zany. You know, crazy, wacky, insane! " Goku exclaimed.  
" Kakarrotto you are already all 3 of those things so why should it matter. " Vegeta said flatly.  
" ..well, alright. We can use Zana-whatsis. Just as long as you don't make fun of it. " Goku nodded.  
" Good---WE'RE HERE! "  
" *gasp* YAY! Mf pequeno compeche es muy incredfble! " Goku cheered.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" --what? " Vegeta blinked, confused.  
" LET'S ROLL! " Goku grinned, kicking open his door and literally rolling out of the car and onto the grass. He  
laughed, face up, " Heeheehee...that was fun. "  
" Yah I'll bet. " Vegeta said sarcastically, standing over him, " NOW GET UP! WE HAVE A JOB TO DO!! " he yelled, then  
stomped over to Goku's house. The bigger saiyajin sat up.  
" Home? We drove all that way just to get to my home?! " Goku gawked, getting to his feet, " VEGGIE I COULD HAVE  
TELEPORTED US HERE IN LESS THAN 3 SECONDS FLAT!!! " he exclaimed.  
" The newscrew would have still been here...and besides, we needed to come up with a proper sidekick name for you. "  
he explained.  
" Veggie you really worry me sometimes. " Goku said, conserned, then perked up, " SO! What's the plan? "  
" I already TOLD you the plan, nimrod! We are going to "capture" Onna, take her back to our "hideout", phone the  
Saiyateam hotline and...well I'll figure the rest out later! " Vegeta said, peering in through one of the windows.  
" ... " Goku scratched his head, " We're not gonna HURT Chi-chan, are we little Veggie? " he said, worried.  
" Of course not Kakarrotto-chan. We're playing "pretend", remember. It's all fake. " Vegeta reassured him, " Now we  
are going to "pretend" that we're kidnapping her and that we're both on the side of EVIL, got it? "  
" HOORAY FOR VEGGIE AND HIS BRILLIANT IM-AGIN-ATION! " Goku threw both arms in the air.  
Vegeta sweatdropped.  
  
  
" *knock* *knock* *knock*! "  
" What the--? " Chi-Chi spun around to hear someone knocking at the front door, " Hmm, must be more news reporters  
here to congradulate me on birthing the world's greatest superhero! " she boasted, then fixed her hair and opened the door,  
" I wonder who it could be this time? CNN, NBC, MSNBCNN? " Chi-Chi blinked when she realized no one was there, " OOFF! " she  
yelped as something lept ontop of her, knocking her face-first into the grass and dirt.  
" HAHA! WRONG! " a voice laughed from the branches of a tree before her.  
" That VOICE. " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes.  
" CORRECT ONNA! For it is _I_! The MASKED AVENGER! " Vegeta lept out of the tree and landed on the ground before her.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped at him.  
" Vegeta what do you think you're doing? " she asked, tired.  
" *gasp*! I am NOT "Vegeta". I am the MASKED AVENGER! " he corrected her.  
Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, " Nooooooo, you're Vegeta with an identity problem. In fact, you always have an identity  
problem; but that's besides the fact. "  
" I DO NOT--I mean, HE DOES NOT HAVE AN IDENTITY PROBLEM! In fact my secret identity is so secretly guarded even _I_  
don't know who I am!!! " Vegeta grinned.  
" Ya got that right, Ouji. " Chi-Chi remarked, " NOW WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA! "  
" As you may have recently guessed Onna, I came here for a reason. And that reason is to KIDNAP YOU!!! " Vegeta  
laughed maniacally.  
" ...shouldn't you be kidnapping Go-chan instead? " Chi-Chi asked.  
" Go-cha--OH, you mean my SIDEKICK! THE BLACK FOG OF TERROR--THE EVIL MIST--ZANAHORIA! "  
" Zana-who? "  
" HIIIII!!! " Chi-Chi glanced up to see who it was who had knocked her to the ground.  
" Goku!? " she gawked.  
" *A-HEM*! " Vegeta made an attention-getting cough, " You mean Zanahoria. "  
" I thought it was Kakarrotto. " Chi-Chi blinked at Goku.  
" Umm, yeah Zanahoria is spanish for Kakarrotto. " the large saiyajin replied, still sitting on her back.  
" Hai. You see, Onna, The Masked Avenger has recently turned to the side of EVIL! "  
" You mean you were actually good at one point? "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" I'll ignore that snide remark. " Vegeta muttered, " Anyways, my dear dear sidekick has ALSO joined the side of EVIL  
so that we may dispatch of your annoying Onna-ness...PERMANENTLY. " he smirked.  
" WHAT?! MY GO-CHAN WOULD NEVER JOIN THE SIDE OF EVIL YOU LITTLE MONSTER!!! " Chi-Chi yelled at him, then glanced  
over at Goku, " Would you Go-chan? "  
" Sorry Chi-chan, I already have! " Goku grinned at her. Chi-Chi's face went pale.  
" No. NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU COULDN'T YOU WOULDN'T I WON'T LET YOU!!! " she screamed in absolute horror.  
" Tsk tsk tsk, you're a little too late for that Onna! " Vegeta snickered, " KAKARROTTO! Tie her up and throw her in  
the backseat! "  
" ...uh, Veggie? "  
" WHAT! "  
" I don't have any rope. "  
Vegeta grumbled, a vein bulging on the side of his forehead, " WELL THEN GO FIND SOME! "  
" HI DADDY! HI UNCLE VEGGIE! HI MOMMY! " the trio turned to Goten, who was smiling widely at them while playing  
jumprope, " Whatcha doin? "  
" GOTEN! " Chi-Chi grinned with relief, " Goten! Mommy needs your help! "  
The 7 year old cocked his head, " Kaasan what are you doing there on the ground? And why are Uncle Veggie and Toussan  
wearing silly costumes? "  
" BECAUSE THEY'RE--- "  
" --playing pretend! " Goku put his hand over Chi-Chi's mouth, " Would you like to play pretend with us, Goten? "  
" YEAH! " he cheered, zipping over to them, " What do I do first? "  
" Well--do you have another jump rope? "  
" Yup! " Goten produced a second piece of rope.  
Chi-Chi gulped, ::I can't believe it! My poor sweet little Go-chan! On the side of EVIL! Working as that Ouji's;  
ICK!; "sidekick"! It doesn't seem logical! He was fine this morning when he left--what could that evil little ouji have DONE  
to make him want to become EVIL!:: she shivered at the possible explainations.  
" Great! " Goku said, taking the second jumprope. He got up off of Chi-Chi, " Jumprope time with my favorite lil  
look-a-like son! " he grinned as they both unwrapped the jumpropes and proceeded to, well, jump rope.  
" 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8! " Goten counted as the duo began to attempt out-jumping each other.  
Vegeta fell to the ground animT style.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, ::Well, whatever he did he didn't do a very good job of it::  
" ERRRR, KAKARROTTO YOU MORON!!! " Vegeta snapped at him. Goku froze, tripping over his jumprope and landing on the  
floor. Goten pointed and laughed while he continued to jump on his own.  
" Little Veggie what's the matter? " Goku looked up at him, tangled in the jumprope.  
" You know for a second there I actually thought your tiny kaka-brain had sprouted an evil plot. But I guess I was  
wrong. " he shook his head.  
" Aww, silly Veggie! I am Son Goku. I do not have an evil bone in my brain! " Goku giggled.  
" You don't have ANY bones in your brain, Kakarrot. NOBODY DOES!!! " Vegeta screamed, then grabbed the jumprope,  
" Now I want you to go tie up Onna and place her in the backseat of the car. "  
" WHAT?! But--but that's MEAN! " Goku gasped.  
" It's not mean Kakarrotto, it's "pretend" mean. " Vegeta assured him.  
Goku smiled, " Well, in that case. OH-KAY! " he squealed loudly, then zipped over to Chi-Chi and stood her up, " Hee  
heeheehee! Chi-chan hold still! "  
" ?? " she blinked suspicously at him, then yelped as Goku suddenly whizzed around her in a circle, only to come to  
a complete halt behind Chi-Chi and finished off by tieing the rope in a knot.  
" TA-DA! " he cheered.  
" HOORAY FOR KAKAY! " Vegeta cheered, clapping. He paused, noticed Goten was staring up at him, confused, " OH! Say,  
lil kaka-clone, Kakarrotto and I are playing "pretend". We're the villains and you and your Kaasan are the victims. SO--could  
you do us a favor and tie yourself up? "  
" Tie myself up? "  
" Yeah, with that jumprope. " he pointed to it. Goten shrugged at the ouji, then grinned, walked behind some nearby  
bushes and emerged seconds later, his arms tied tight at his sides, a big Son smile on his face. Vegeta pulled a double-take.  
" Wha--how?! How did you tie--if your arms were-- "  
" HEEEeeeeee--it's MAGICALLLLLLL. " Goten nodded.  
" ...right. " Vegeta scratched his head, baffled. He grabbed Goten under his arm and walked over to the car, then  
strapped him in next to Chi-Chi, " You know, I only planned on kidnapping Onna---buuuut, HEY what's one more kidnappee. All  
that does is show how much more diabolical Zanahoria and I are as a team--OF EVIL!! " he laughed maniacally.  
" Zanahoggie? " Goten said, looking around for an extra person.  
" Zanahoria--you know! KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta pointed to Goku, who was standing behind him, " Isn't that right--  
--Kah-ki! " the ouji made a pair of big sparkily eyes.  
" AWWWWW! LITTLE VEGGIE IS CUTE! " Goku dove to hug the ouji, who yelped and quickly ducked, then grabbed both of  
Goku's wrists from above him.  
" Please save that for later. " Vegeta said, slightly aggitated.  
" But little Veggie, I need to do it NOW!! " Goku whined, his hands shaking like mad.  
" You can do it now when now is later!! " Vegeta snapped, " Now get up in the passangers seat and buckle up! " he  
ordered.  
Goku pouted and slumped into the front passanger seat, " Oh-kay Veggie, but the longer I make it wait the bigger the  
craving gets. " he warned the ouji. Goku sat down and put his hands under his seat to avoid them from popping out and hugging  
him.  
" Yeah yeah, so you say Kakarrot. " Vegeta strapped himself in. The ouji slammed his own door shut, " NOW OFF TO THE  
LAIR! "  
" THE LAIR! " Goku cheered.  
" THE LAIR! " Goten also cheered, slightly oblivious to what was happening.  
" THE LIAR! "  
" ?! " Vegeta cocked his head back to notice the enraged look on Chi-Chi's face.  
" YOU HEARD ME! YOU'RE A LIAR OUJI! THAT'S ALL THERE IS TO IT! GOKU WOULD NEVER BECOME YOUR EVIL SIDEKICK, OUJI!  
NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS WOULD HE JOIN FORCES WITH YOU FOR EVIL!!! " she shouted.  
" Poor poor dillusional Onna. She can't come to grips with the fact that you and I are destined to be together and  
reek havoc over the face of the Earth! Right, Kakay? " Vegeta winked at him.  
" ...OHH! " Goku said, getting it. He winked back to let the ouji knew he got the idea, " That is correct little  
Veggie 'o mine! We are meant to be! " Goku grinned widely.  
" No... " Chi-Chi felt faint and collapsed unconsious.  
The two saiyajin turned to each other and let loose their muffled laughter.  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh Veggie this is so much FUN! And Chi-chan--WOW what a great actress! Who KNEW she could  
faint on cue, eh? " he ribbed Vegeta.  
" Faint on cue...uh, yeah! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Funny stuff! " Vegeta laughed nervously, then turned to Goten,  
" Say, Goten? "  
" Hai? "  
" Kakarrotto and Onna and I are playing a game of "pretend". "  
" Yeah, Veggie and me have not really turned to a life of crime and evil-ness. " Goku smiled.  
" But we need you to play along oh-kay? We're just going to have a little fun with your big brother and his evil,  
tattle-tailing Onna-ish girlfriend. Alright? " Vegeta smirked.  
" YOU GOT IT UNCLE VEGGIE! " Goten squealed, causing Vegeta's eardrums to ring out of control. He grabbed his ears in  
pain.  
" OHHHHH!!! " Vegeta rubbed his ears wildly, " Rule number 1 of playing "pretend". DO NOT MAKE THAT NOISE!!! " he  
screamed in Goten's face.  
" OH-kee DO-kee Uncle Veggie! " Goten nodded Son-style.  
" Hmm. " Vegeta turned his eyes back to the road, " Kakarrotto, I can see the lair up ahead. " he motioned to what  
looked like an abandoned factory, yet seemed brand new, " I want you to call the hotline, then give me the phone. I'll do  
the talking. "  
" You got it little Veggie! " Goku smiled, dialing back to Capsule Corp.  
  
  
" *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*!!! "  
" Oh no, not again! " Videl groaned, slamming her head down on the table; her helmet now back on her head. Gohan  
quickly grabbed the hotline phone which was shaped like Piccolo's helmet/turban/hat thing.  
" Saiyaman here, what seems to be the trouble! " Gohan said in his slightly cheesy hero tone of voice.  
" Greetings Kaka-spawn! How's the fitting going? Get all the GOO off of your dress, err, costume? " a mockingly  
familiar voice said on the other end of the line.  
" Veh--Vegeta?! " Gohan sweatdropped. Videl cocked an eyebrow and Bulma groaned, shaking her head.  
" Oh no! What's he up to THIS time! " Bulma walked over to him.  
" I'm sorry, this is NOT "Vegeta". It is _I_, the MASKED AVENGER! RISEN FROM THE DEPTHS OF THE SUPERHERO WHIRLPOOL OF  
SLIME TO RE-EMERGE WITH A VENGENCE UPON ALL THINGS GOOD! "  
Gohan put his hand over the phone, " The Masked Avenger's back. " he said flatly.  
" Oh HELP US! " Bulma embarassingly covered her face with her hands.  
" Not AGAIN! " Videl sighed, frustrated.  
" What about waffles? "  
" What? "  
" Waffles? Waffles are good. We're not taking vengence on waffles too are we? " a higher-pitched voice said,  
worried.  
" Toussan!? " Gohan gawked.  
" Yes, that's right, boy. Your Toussan. Kakarrotto and I have finally joined forces on the side of EEEEEE-VIL!  
Together we have kidnapped your loud-mouthed mother and your Kako-ish little brother. If you wish to see them alive again you  
must find us within the next 24 hours. If you cannot find and defeat us within the allotted time given to you you and your  
family must forfeit Kakarrotto to ME. " Vegeta cackled.  
" Forfeit TOUSSAN?! " Gohan sweatdropped. Videl rolled her eyes, " But, but what about Mom and Goten? Are they  
alright? You said you were going to KILL them!!! "  
" I said what? Oh, oh-kay, forget that part. It's an old villain habit of mine; threatening to kill my captives you  
know. Saiyaman you can trust that they are both perfectly healthy. I doubt your younger brother will pose much of a threat to  
my Kaka-lined future...Onna, however..heh-heh-heh. " he snickered evilly.  
" DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON MY KAASAN!! " Gohan yelled angrily.  
" I won't, I won't. All I can say is she better keep her mouth shut once she regains consiousness. So long Saiyaman!  
I'll see you in 24 hours...I hope. *click*. " the phone went dead, leaving nothing but a dialtone.  
" What's Vegeta up to NOW? " Bulma sighed, " It sounded like he was serious. "  
" He and Toussan have kidnapped Kaasan and Goten and are holding them captive someplace. We have 24 hours to find  
them. At least that's what Vegeta said. " Gohan narrowed his eyes.  
" You're kidding?! Why would he want to do THAT?! " Videl gawked.  
" Because he's Vegeta, that's why. " Bulma said to her, " Get to know him and after a while NOTHING seems TOO CRAZY  
to happen anymore. "  
" Really. " Videl put her hands on her hips, curious.  
" COME SAIYAGIRL! TO THE SAIYAMOBILE! " Gohan called out from the garage doorway.  
Videl's jaw hung open, " The SAIYAmobile? " she said in disbelief. Videl turned to Bulma, " You built him a, a,  
MOBILE?! " she looked at Bulma as if she was insane.  
" Well, sure. You two are gonna need SOME mode of transportation, right? "  
Videl groaned, " Oh well. We'll see you in 24 hours, Bulma-san. " she flipped her helmet's visor down, " That is if  
Gohan doesn't crash the car and we die in a firey explosion. " Videl slumped out the doorway.  
Bulma sighed, then called out after them, " REMEMBER! JUST THINK POSITIVELY!! "  
" Alright then, " Videl replied, " We'll see you in 24 hours if Gohan doesn't crash the car and we end up PARALIZED  
for the rest of our lives in some firey explosion. "  
Bulma sweatdropped, " Poor girl... "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
1:25 AM 7/23/2002  
END OF PART ONE  
Goku: Well, I thought part 1 went pretty good.  
Chuquita: (sitting on the edge of Veggie's bed watching TV) (disappointed sigh)  
Goku: Aww, why the disappointed sigh, Chu-sama?  
Chuquita: You know how I was so happy with the few new english episodes I've downloaded that are gonna air this fall? You  
know, the fact that they're calling it "super saiyan 3" and how Funi's not afraid to call Hercule "Mr. Satan" and how great  
they pulled off the fusion dance thing and they use let Fat Buu use "kill" and "die" instead of "pow" and "bye-bye"?  
Goku: (frowns) Chu-sama finally feels the way the Otakus felt about seasons 1 to 3.  
Chuquita: (sniffles) I downloaded the latest dubbed episode where you and Veggie finally fuse into Vejitto....  
Goku: They butchered it?  
Chuquita: (sobs) LIKE A FAT HOG AT THE SLAUGHTER-HOUSE!!! I never used to care about what they did with the dubs--  
Vegeta: --but now that we're getting closer to the so-called "parodied" episodes you wrote--  
Chuquita: --I CARE BIG TIME!!!  
Goku: Aww, (puts on Veggie's old mini-crown) that's so sad, Chu.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I haven't even told you what went wrong in it yet?  
Vegeta: (smiles at Son) Kakay's just naturally comforting.  
Goku: (grins) That sounded like an invitation to a HUG ta me! [reaches out towards Veggie]  
Vegeta: AHH! (ducks but still gets grabbed and hugged tightly by Son anyway)  
Goku: (sing-song) Hugging little Veggie, all day long, hugging little Veggie and 'a singin this song!  
Vegeta: (glowing) I can't feel my pulse.  
Chuquita: (w/an even BIGGER sweatdrop) May I continue?  
Goku: (still hugging Veggie) Yes, yes you may.  
Chuquita: Anyways, [pulls out her list of complaints] Here's the distressing stuff I found in episode 268, which is a mere  
5 episodes away from my be-love-ed eps 273-275. (gulps) (back to list) I'll start from the beginning of the show. 1- They  
REFUSE to say the word Portara. You know, the name of the magical fusion earrings? 2- They barely refer to it as a fusion.  
It's called "sharing bodies". (to Son) I don't know if it's just me but I think Funi is trying to keep away from the whole  
"a super strong warrior will be born from the mixture of our strengths!" thing.  
Goku: (grins) HEY! That's a quote from the japanese ME!  
Chuquita: Yeah, I think that they think that for some reason the whole "birth" thing with Ji-chan is a little too shounen  
ai-ish for them.  
Goku: But neither me nor Veggie said anything--  
Chuquita: ---eh, forget it. number 4- Veggie's dialogue is butchered GREATLY.  
Goku: (glances down at the glowing, dazed-out ouji) Ouch.  
Chuquita: I swear this is like a big 'ol throwback to the Veggie-death-at-Freezer's-hands scene! He talks about pride 3  
times and what he said in the japanese transcript was about his people. Veggie isn't proud of "himself"; well, his is;  
but he's proud of his PEOPLE! The entire saiyajin species for crying outloud!! 5- Funi's fear of silence has returned &  
they had Son-San here give a big gobbilty-gook about he and Veggie putting aside their differences while they showed  
everyone being eaten by Buu. Some of the old made-up stuff I thought was funny..but this just didn't fit. 6- There is a  
difference between Veggie telling Son "Why should I help you" and "I hate you".  
Goku: (gasps) [drops the glowing, drooling Veggie to the ground] Veggie HATES me?!  
Chuquita: In truth it wasn't his pride in the episode, he was just mad as heck at you about tricking him and not using  
your SSJ3 thing against him. Number 7- another Veggie quote. This is after you told him about the warrior that your  
potara fusion would "give birth" to. Japanese Veggie: "Do you think I'm that stupid!? Why should I trust you!?"  
English Veggie: "It sounds like a tempting offer but I'll have to decline." (to Son) Tell me, am I "stupid", or do  
those two lines mean COMPLETELY DIFFERENT things?!  
Goku: (watches glowing, dazed Veggie wobble about the room trying to snap out of it) Yeah I'd say they sound a bit  
different.  
Chuquita: I mean, from what I've read and seen Veggie didn't really want to go back to fight Buu. Heck when Baba  
dropped him off he said it was oh-kay that she left him that far from Buu because it would only delay his death at  
Buu's hands a little longer.  
Goku: Aww, sad little Veggie. [reaches to hug the dazed ouji]  
Chuquita: HEY! DON'T DO THAT! He's libel to EXPLODE!  
Goku: Oh....oh-kay.  
Chuquita: And finally, the last difference (well, the last difference that's been bugging me) Is the music. When I  
first saw the Japanese clips from this episode (I'm gonna download the whole one tommorow :D ) I LOVED the music  
they played when you guys fused and Vejitto was created. The English one was WAY to subtle.  
Goku: (imitating the original music) Baa, baa BAA BAA, BAA-BAA-BAA-BAA-BAA-BAAAAA!!  
Chuquita: Even at the end of the episode the narrator refused to recognize Vejitto being "born".  
Goku: (sniffle) My poor little Ji-chan.  
Chuquita: Yeah, he said something about you and Veggie finally settled your differences and became one warrior.  
*sighs* You know I wouldn't care as much if I hadn't gotten to like Vejitto so badly over the past 2 years since I  
found out about him. (gulps) I hope they don't butcher him as well!  
Goku: (giggles) Does Chu-sama play favorites with my little Ji-chan?  
Chuquita: (angry) NO I DO NOT!!! (calm) It's just, well I hope he turns out oh-kay. I heard a lil snippit of his  
english voice at the end and...well...  
Goku: It's not the same without my CUTE LITTLE SQUEALY japanese voice, is it Chu?  
Chuquita: (sighs) Nope. Chris Sabat (Veggie's voice person) tried to make himself sound more like the orignal  
Veggie-voice...and he kind of makes Veggie sound sad, or sleepy. I can't tell which. (scratches her head) For  
some other odd reason they also avoided having you call Veggie's name. There was an "it's him!", a "You bet"...  
and some others but I'm running out of room and it's getting late.  
Goku: I guess we'll see you in part 2 everybody!  
Chuquita: *Whew*! I'm glad I got that out of my system. (glances over at the still glowing Veggie) Don't worry  
guys as of part 2's Corner we're going to return to touring Veggie's room!  
Goku: (happiliy) Tis a place of wonder and beauty.  
Chuquita: Not to mention waterbeds!  
Vegeta: (snaps out of the glowy effect) Eh?  
Chuquita: (sarcasm) A true man of words.  
Goku: (giggles) That he is.  
Vegeta: (confused) What? WHAT?!  
Goku: (to audiance) May your refried beans do the dance of joy!  
Chuquita: An apple a day is worth 2 pears on the dollar.  
Vegeta: I'm confused.  
Goku: (grins) And that's why we love you! 


	2. The Saiyamobile!; the brand new old aban...

5:56 PM 7/23/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from Spongebob Squarepants  
Spongebob: She's not a monster. She's a horse. Her name is mystery.  
Mr. Krabs: Spongebob, YOU'RE a mystery.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: (happily) Hi! Welcome to Part 2! We're live straight from Veggie's control room!!  
echos: control room control room control room.  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) You know it's a lot bigger than I thought.  
Vegeta: (smirks) Yes, well, most people say that about it.  
Chuquita: (cocks an eyebrow) How many people have actually BEEN in your control room before?  
Vegeta: Well, if you don't count the millions of cronies I've privately hired to run the place...not too many.  
Chuquita: In other words Son and I are the first.  
Vegeta: Other than Pookee, yes.  
Goku: You're teddy bear doesn't count Veggie!  
Vegeta: OF COURSE HE DOES!!! (proudly) He can count up to 10.  
Goku: (sweatdrops) [spies a door out of the corner of his eye] Ooooooooh, preeeettttyyyy. [walks over to it]  
Vegeta: (explaining) [w/his back facing Chu] As you both can see this room is connected to my traditional bedroom via the  
hallway closet's "poop shoot".  
Chuquita: Poop shoot?  
Vegeta: Powerful Oblivious Octagonal Pressure shoot.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Ahh, poop.  
Goku: [reading the sign on the door] Kaka...rrotto. Kakarrotto; hey that's ME! (grins & points to himself) [flings the door  
open and dashes inside] WHEE!!  
[blaring sirens go off and bright red lights flash throughout the control room]  
Chuquita: What the heck??  
Vegeta: ... (pupils dilate) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! [rushes to the control panel and sits down in a fancy chair  
that looks way too big for him] (panic) I-can't-believe-this-I-can't-believe-this!!!! [typing wildly]  
Chuquita: What can't you believe?  
Vegeta: (shrieks at the monitor) EEK! HE DID!!  
Chuquita: Did what?!  
Vegeta: HE PENETRATED MY KINGDOM!!  
Chuquita: You have a kingdom?  
Vegeta: (glares at her) Must you continue these senseless questions.  
Chuquita: ...you have a kingdom.  
Vegeta: Better.  
Chuquita: But I thought Freezer blew up the planet.  
Vegeta: (grins) Correct, however, that does not mean there weren't still various small chunks of the planet floating about in  
space. I had my crews send out mini-satellites and retrieve dirt, flora and fauna samples. Then we brought it back here,  
pulled some sciencey-miracles and cloned an exact replica of the palace garden back on Bejito-sei!  
Chuquita: (in awe) Wow.  
Vegeta: I even have control of the atmosphere inside my little saiya-garden and the gravity is kept at the exact same state  
as it was back on my homeplanet. [presses a button to reveal a gigantic, lavish garden on the main monitor] See?  
Chuquita: (amazed) Wow again...but how is this gonna help us get Son-San back out here?  
Vegeta: (turns a pale green) (weakly) I'm going to have to go in there after him.  
Chuquita: OOOH! Can I watch? [grabs her video camera]  
Vegeta: NO YOU CAN'T WATCH!! KAKARROTTO IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!! [points to the door to the  
saiya-garden]  
Chuquita: Real smart move labeling the door with his name like that.  
Vegeta: [looks at the label and sweatdrops] Yeah...well, that's it's name!  
Chuquita: (scratches her head) You named your little chunk of Bejito-sei, "Kakarrotto"???  
Vegeta: I like the name. (narrows his eyes) You got problem with that?  
Chuquita: NO! No, no problem. (laughs nervously) (to herself) Man, what a basket-case.  
Vegeta: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!  
Chuquita: (innocently) Nothin.  
Vegeta: (mutters) Yeah, you better not. (gulps and opens the door) Kakarrot is somewhere within this pleasantly stocked  
garden before me.  
Chuquita: Yup...so go get him.  
Vegeta: (freaks out) HUH!? NOW!!  
Chuquita: Yes now. We need to finish the tour don't we? I can probably pan this out to 4 chapters instead of 3 if necessary.  
Vegeta: (gulps) But, I, I, I CAN'T!!! (grabs the sides of his head in fright)  
Chuquita: And why not!  
Vegeta: It--it's too much like my dream!!  
Chuquita: (sarcasm) Let me guess, you're off picking flowers in your little garden when all of a sudden Freezer comes by and  
blasts you into smithereens.  
Vegeta: (faraway voice) I wish it was that simple...  
Chuquita: [pushes him inside] Just GO! [closes the door behind him] (shouting through the door) I'LL WATCH YOU THROUGH THE  
MONITORS OH-KAY!!!  
Vegeta: (inside the room) (breathing heavily) ...  
Chuquita: (slight frustration) OH-KAAAY!?  
Vegeta: ...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (wails) I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T DO IT!!!  
Chuquita: GAH!! (falls down animé style) (to audiance) Well, we'll keep you updated. Onto Part 2.  
  
Summary: Saiyaman and Saiyagirl. They can beat anybody..right? According to Chi-Chi they can. After watching her boastful  
interview our favorite ouji's out to prove her wrong. What happens when Veggie decides to create a supervillain squad  
composed of himself and Goku? Will Saiyaman and Saiyagirl save Gohan's "kidnapped" mother and younger brother? Will Videl  
ever get that funky smell out of her helmet?  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" PRESENTING--THE SAIYAMOBILE! " Gohan said proudly as he and Videl stood infront of the vehicle parked in the  
driveway. The front end of the car was shaped like his saiyaman helmet along with a radio antenee on the left and right side.  
The windshield was a dark black color similar to Gohan's helmet visor and the whole top of the car was a bright red. The  
bottom half was splattered in different areas with greens and yellows. A cape flowed from the top of the trunk and was  
currently wafting in the breeze. The excited saiyajin had a big Son grin on his face, " ISN'T IT COOL!!! "  
" I feel like I'm stuck in an old Batman sitcom episode and can't get out. " Videl said weakly, sweatdropping.  
" Come on SAIYAGIRL, let's take this baby for a spin! " Gohan said, then struck several saiya-poses and dashed into  
the car. Videl groaned and opened the passanger's seat only to find Gohan frowning at her.  
" What? "  
" Aren't you going to pose first? "  
" GOHA--I mean, SAIYAMAN! I AM _NOT_ GOING TO MAKE A BUNCH OF STUPID POSES INFRONT OF ALL THESE PEOPLE!!! " she  
waved her arms around in mention of the various people walking around Capsule City.  
" *sniff*. But, but you're my sidekick. The Saiyateam ALWAYS strikes poses to intimidate evil. " Gohan said in a  
semi-pouty way.  
" Oh I can think of something I'd like to STRIKE right now. " Videl grumbled angrily.  
" *sniffle*. " Gohan removed his helmet and stared at her.  
" NO! I WON'T MAKE ANY POSES NO NO NO!!! "  
" *sniffle*. "  
" Ohhhhh....why'd I have to fall for the cute one! "He doesn't look weird, in fact he seems perfectly normal", I said  
to myself--HA! How WRONG I was. "  
" *sniffle*. "  
" OOOH!! ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!! " Videl snapped, then struck a pose, " To defend truth and justice! "  
" In the face of all evil! " Gohan struck his own pose inside the car.  
" We are-- "  
" --THE SAIYATEAM!!! " they both said at once. Videl sweatdropped, then humilatingly zipped into the car and closed  
the door shut.  
" Feeling better? " she moaned, embarassed.  
Gohan put his helmet back on, " You bet! "  
" Ohhhhh. " Videl slumped back in her seat, " I hate Kaka-land, I hate Kaka-land. " she chanted, mumbling.  
" You say something? "  
" No. Nothing at all... "  
  
  
" La, ya-da, ya-dum. Lalala lalala, lala LA. Ya-dum, ya-dee, ya-dum. Doodoo DOOdeedoo doodeedoo do do! " a dreamily  
dazed voice sang to itself.  
" Uhhhh... " Chi-Chi opened her eyes to find she was now tied to the bottom of a poll by someone too short to be able  
to tie her whole back to it, for her legs were held loose, " Wha, wha happened. "  
" HI MOMMY! Boy am I glad you woke up. I was starting to get bored. " Goten's voice came from behind her. Chi-Chi  
glanced over her shoulder to see he was tied to the opposite side of the poll.  
" GOTEN!? GOTEN WHAT HAPPENED!! " she shouted, worried.  
" Oh, you fainted after Toussan said something to you about how he and Uncle Veggie were "meant to be". " Goten  
shrugged.  
" OH NO! MY GO-CHAN!! THAT EVIL LITTLE OUJI! HE'S BRAINWASHED MY BABY AND NOW HE'S PROBABLY DOING HORRIBLE TERRIBLE  
THINGS TO HIM!!! " Chi-Chi kicked and screamed, trying to free herself, " OH GO-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU!!! "  
" Over here. "  
Chi-Chi looked up to see Goku still in his supervillain costume, sitting backwards on a chair across the room. There  
was a small table to his right and an empty, slightly smaller chair across from him.  
" Thank goodness. " she breathed a sigh of relief, " Now where are we? "  
" In an brand-new, modern, yet abandoned factory on the outskirts of East City. " Goku grinned, nodding.  
" That doesn't sound right. Why would anyone want to abandon a brand-new factory? Don't they abandon OLD ones? "  
Chi-Chi sat there, confused.  
" Well, yes. Most people. " a familiar, short figure entered through the door a few feet away from where Goku was  
sitting; holding a lighted candle and a bowl of afterdinner mints, " Buuuuut I'm not most people. "  
" OUJI!! " Chi-Chi gritted her teeth.  
" Yes, "ouji". " Vegeta smirked at her, amused, " Or rather you should say, the MASKED AVENGER!! " he set the candle  
and bowl of dinner-mints on the table. Goku licked his chops and stuffed 17 dinner-mints in his mouth at once. Chi-Chi  
sweatdropped at the sight.  
" SO, it was YOU who woke me up with that TERRIBLE, OFF-KEY singing. " Chi-Chi smirked.  
" HEY! Who are you calling off-key! " Goku said, offended, " Little Veggie happens to be a very nice singer. "  
" Hmm, hmm-hmm-hmm. " Vegeta chuckled to himself, glowing bright red, " Why how very coyly sweet of you, Kakay. "  
" OOOH!! " Chi-Chi said, boiling mad, " GOTEN FREE YOURSELF RIGHT NOW! I NEED YOU TO GO KICK THAT OUJI'S HEAD CLEAR  
OFF HIS SHOULDERS FOR ME RIGHT NOW!!! "  
" I can't Mommy, the rope's too tight. " Goten pouted, then winked at Goku, who giggled and winked back at the young  
boy's amazing acting skills, " It must be made out of some kind of, of, fuuut-cherr, cherris, ris...Toussan I can't read your  
handwriting. " he shouted at Goku, who quickly tossed the cue cards in his hands behind some boxes just as Chi-Chi glanced  
over at him.  
" Futuristic. " he whispered to Goten.  
" ... "  
" Just say strong! "  
" STRONG! These ropes are too strong for me to break them. " Goten replied in more of a fake-manner than he had  
reading off the cue cards. Goku and Vegeta both sweatdropped.  
" WELL JUST KEEP TRYING! YOU'LL GET IT!! " Chi-Chi snapped.  
" Yes, that's right little Kaka-spawn, keep trying. You have a full 24 hours to make a run for it. " Vegeta smirked  
as he sat down in the smaller chair.  
Goten smiled, " Great! That'll be plently of time for me to get out of here and-- "  
" --what do you MEAN, 24 hours?! " Chi-Chi interupted him.  
" Oh, didn't I tell you? No, wait, you were unconsious at the time. Zanahoria, would you be so kind as to relay our  
EVIL little plot to Onna? " he smiled at the bigger saiyajin, who let out an excited giggle.  
" Hai, "Masked Avenger". " Goku answered gleefully. Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at the ouji, " You see Chi-chan, while  
you were unconsious, the Masked Avenger here called the Saiyateam's hotline and gave them 24 hours to find and save you and  
defeat us. "  
" And what happens if they DON'T find us in 24 hours? " Chi-Chi said in a threatening tone.  
" Heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta chuckled, " You and your family must forfeit Kakarrotto to ME if they do not get here within  
the time limit. " the ouji smirked.  
" WHAT?! I NEVER AGREED TO THIS!!! " Chi-Chi yelled at him.  
" Well neither did I but I still went along with it. " Goku shrugged, " Sidekicks rarely get input on what should  
happen to themselves. " he shook his head solumnly.  
" Oh give me a break! " Chi-Chi stuck her tongue out, " Did the Ouji tell you that! I bet he told you that! "  
Goku nodded innocently.  
" HA! " she scoffed, " YOU EVIL LITTLE OUJI! LYING TO HIM LIKE THAT! YOU CONNED HIM INTO THIS SIDEKICK THING DIDN'T  
YOU! "  
" Conned? " Goku blinked and turned to the prince.  
" Uhhhh... " was all Vegeta could manage to say.  
" Why I bet this whole "evil villains" thing is nothing more than a pack of lies so you can suck my Go-chan into your  
little Ouji-fantasy-land and never let him out!! " she shouted, " I BET YOU THINK THIS IS NOTHING MORE THAN A GAME OF PRETEND  
OR SOMETHING DON'T YOU GOKU!!! "  
The larger saiyajin's eyes widened and he stared at Vegeta with his mouth hanging open, " Veh--Chi-chan doesn't KNOW  
we're playing!? " he gawked.  
" Uh, heh-heh. " Vegeta got up, then grabbed Goku by one of his arms and dragged him into the room behind him, " Step  
into my office for a little while, will you, Kakarrotto? " he laughed nervously, then closed the door behind them.  
" Oh this is so stupid! I swear that Ouji's tricks get worse with age. " Chi-Chi said, disgusted.  
" Like bad wine. " Goten nodded happily.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Goten, seriously this time. Can you or can you not free yourself from these ropes! "  
" ...umm, I have to plead the 5th. You should contact my eeterny and he'll get back to you. " Goten said casually.  
" Your ATTORNEY? "  
" Yeah, Uncle Veggie. "  
" ...OH THAT'S IT! " Chi-Chi screamed angrily, " YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW OUJI! I SWEAR AS SOON AS I'M FREE  
I'LL RIP YOUR VOICEBOX CLEAR OUT OF YOUR THROAT SO I'LL NEVER HAVE TO LISTEN TO THAT STUPID NOISE THAT COMES OUT OF YOUR BIG  
MOUTH EVER AGAIN!!!! "  
" You know Kaasan, I don't think saying any of that stuff is gonna make Uncle Veggie wanna free you. "  
" OH SHUT UP GOTEN!! "  
  
  
" So, what Chi-chan said back there, is all part of the act? " Goku said, confused.  
" Yes. It's all part of the show, Kakay. I mean, seriously. How many kidnap victims DON'T try to trick their  
kidnappers into letting them go? " Vegeta folded his arms.  
" Well, I guess that makes sense.. " Goku trailed off, " But she sounded so much like she was telling the truth! "  
" Oh Onna's just mad at me because I wouldn't give her a bigger part in the "pretend" game. Remember how pouty you  
were when YOU were the "victim" earlier! You didn't want to be the one tied to those plastic railroad tracks did you? "  
" No Veggie I didn't. " Goku reached over and patted himself on the back, remembering, " That hurt my spine a whole  
lot. "  
" Well, " the ouji smirked, slightly opening the blinds to the room where Chi-Chi and Goten were held hostage, " Why  
don't I rub that for you and make it feel better? "  
" Really Veggie? "  
" Yes, " Vegeta snickered, floating upward; due to his height the prince couldn't reach Goku's shoulders merely by  
standing on the ground, " There, now who gives the best shoulder rubs on the whole planet? "  
" Ahh, little Veggie does. " Goku nodded happily.  
" What are they doing in there that that Ouji wants me to see?! " Chi-Chi said, frustrated as she tried to see what  
was just behind the blinds.  
" I think Uncle Veggie's rubbin Toussan. " Goten replied.  
" WHAT?! RUBBING HIM!? RUBBING HIM WHERE!!! " Chi-Chi yelled, half in anger and half in panic.  
" Hmm, it seems our audiance has finally been alerted to our presense, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta snickered, " Good. All is  
going according to plan. " he glanced up at Goku, " What do you think, Kakarrotto? "  
" Hey Veggie did you know Kakarrotto spelled backwards is Ottorrakak? " Goku said, grinning stupidly, " That's a  
funny name when you think about it. Ottorrakak. Sounds like a brand of vaccum cleaner. "  
" Kakarrot, I MEANT what are your thoughts about the current situation. NOT WHAT YOUR BAKA NAME IS SPELLED BACKWARDS!  
!! " Vegeta screamed angrily.  
" And Kakay would be Yakak. Yakak...wasn't that the name of that planet I crashed on that one time. Say Veggie? "  
" What? " Vegeta groaned.  
" Did you know that your name backwards is Ategev? Ategev or Eiggev. Both of um sound pretty weird. Personally I  
think "Veggie" sounds MUCH cuter than "Eiggev" ANY DAY! " Goku nodded happily, " Besides, Ategev sounds too much like  
adhesive, at least to ME, anyway. "  
" Yakak? "  
" Yes, Ategev? "  
" Do you have ANY IDEA how close I am to STANGLING YOUR THIRD-CLASS NECK?? "  
" Mmm, noooOOOOooooOOooo. " Goku said, then giggled, " Heeheehee. "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, then, realizing his audiance was slowly diminishing interest in the two fuzzy shapes behind the  
blinds, landed on the floor and pulled Goku down to his height, " Psst! Kakarrotto! "  
" Veggie? "  
" Kakarrot, you and I are going to give our little captive audiance a scare, alright? "  
" A scare? " Goku looked at him in confusion, " But Veggie how can we scare them if they know we're all just playing  
a game of pretend? "  
" Umm, well, uh, it's a "pretend scare". Yes. We shall scare them and they shall scream and cower in "pretend" fear!  
How'd you like that? " he said eagerly.  
" I don't know. Veggie I am getting the funniest feeling that MAYBE Chi-chan DOESN'T know we're playing pretend. " he  
scratched his head, puzzled.  
" Heh-heh! Of COURSE she knows it's pretend! Goten does, right? "  
" Yeah but we told him in the car. Chi-chan was unconsious at the time. " Goku retorted.  
" Not REALLY unconsious. She was ACTING. It was PRETEND unconsious. " Vegeta patted his arm.  
" Well, I guess... "  
" Quick, do me a favor! " Vegeta snapped.  
" Huh? "  
" Kakarrotto I want you to scream the word "ahh" as loud as you can RIGHT NOW! " Vegeta said, determined. He glanced  
out the blinds at Chi-Chi.  
" Oh. Sure, I could do that. " Goku stared at him in bewilderment, then took a deep breath, " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! "  
" GOKU!! " Chi-Chi screamed.  
Vegeta yelped and slapped his hands over Goku's mouth, " MORON! Not THAT "ahh". THE OTHER "ahh"!!! "  
" Er's bore dan won ahh? " Goku said through the ouji's hands. Vegeta removed them.  
" Yes, there is more than one "ahh", fool. " Vegeta gritted his teeth, " I want you to scream again, my loyal  
sidekick, only this time scream the OTHER "ahh". "  
" ...the OTHER "ahh"? " Goku looked at him as if he didn't understand a word coming out of Vegeta's mouth.  
" Yes, you know! "AhhhHHHHHHHhhhHHHHHhhhh". THAT "ahh". Not "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" More emphasis on the H and less on  
the A, got it! " Vegeta stomped his foot.  
" Emph-ee-sis? " Goku blinked.  
" Ohh. " Vegeta slapped himself on the forehead, " Kakarrot. Just scream like you would if your stomach had just  
become full, alright? "  
" ...OH! I can do THAT Veggie! " Goku nodded happily.  
" GOOD. Then do it. " Vegeta said tiredly.  
Goku took a deep breath, then patted his stomach, " AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhHHHHHHhhh  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhHHHhhhhHEEEEEEEEEhhhhhhaahhhhhhAAhhhhhhhHHHHhhHHhhhHHhhhAHH! "  
Vegeta stared at him with his eyes bugged out of his head, then slowly backed away, nervous.  
" How was THAT, Veggie? " the larger saiyajin grinned.  
" Uhh, that was, interesting, Kakarrot. " Vegeta sweatdropped, them muttered, " Remind me never to eat at your house  
for a while. "  
" Wow Kaasan! Toussan sounded like he's stuffed in there! " Goten smiled, " I bet Uncle Veggie's got lots of food in  
that room! "  
" ... "  
" Kaasan? "  
" ... "  
" Kaasan? " Goten peeked around the pole to see Chi-Chi was now a pale white color and foaming at the mouth. Her left  
bottom eyelid was twitching violently and her body was now very cold, " Wow, I wish _I_ could pretend like that! " Goten said  
in awe, " Foaming at the mouth...heh-heh-heh, Trunks would get a kick out of that! Don't you think Kaasan? "  
" ... "  
He grinned at her, " O-well! Not my place to rush the master! "  
  
  
" Da na na na na na na na, Da na na na na na na na, Da na na na na na na na-- " the Batman theme song played in the  
radio of the Saiyamobile. Gohan was whistling as they wizzed down the road and Videl had her arms folded and was impatiently  
tapping on her arm to keep herself from beating the radio senseless.  
" Gohan? "  
" Yes? "  
" Do you think we could turn OFF the RADIO? " she muttered.  
" What? Why? I love this song? " Gohan pouted.  
" Gohan, it's on a cassette and the tape has been stuck and replaying the same da na na sequence for the PAST THREE  
HOURS!!! " Videl screamed at the top of her lungs, then sighed, " Don't you think we should give it a break? Heck, you know  
what? Let's just rip the radio out of the car, take it out to a nearby field, shoot it, and let it die. " she said, twitching  
ever-so-slightly.  
" You know, Videl, I'm getting the strangest feeling that you're starting to dislike the Saiyamobile. " Gohan blinked  
in a Son manner.  
" No, really, I love it. " she said with utter sarcasm.  
" GREAT! Cuz when I first saw it I thought, "aww, she's gonna make me remove the cape I just know it" or something  
else little like that but I'm glad you're enjoying yourself because, you know, that's what being a superhero is all about  
and--ACK! "  
" I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!!!! " Videl screamed, shaking him by the throat.  
" Vi, del, stop, that, I, can't, see, the, wheeEELLLLLLLL!!!! " Gohan yelled in fright. Videl instantly let go only  
to let out a scream of her own just as the Saiyamobile crashed into a barn sending hay and chicken feathers flying all over  
the place.  
" *whew*! " Gohan poked his head above the hay that was now spread throughout the car, " That was a close one, wasn't  
it, "Saiyagirl"? "  
Videl stuck her head above the hay and silently glared at him through her helmet, 3 chicken feathers sticking out of  
her mouth. She spit them out and kicked the door on her side of the car open.  
" Hey, where ya goin? "  
" Gohan. I love you, but not THIS much. " Videl took off her helmet and held it under her arm, " I'm going to ask  
someone for directions. "  
" DIRECTIONS?! NO! WAIT! Saiyaman doesn't ask people for directions! He already KNOWS where the action is! " Gohan  
complained in a worry as he got out of the car too.  
" Well if "Saiyaman" "knows where the action is" then WHY have we been driving around for 4 hours TRYING TO FIND  
IT! " Videl pointed at him.  
" Hmm, good point. " Gohan nodded, " But we can't just ask a complete stranger if he's seen Toussan and Vegeta  
around! " he whined.  
" Don't you mean "The Masked Avenger" and "Zanahoria". " Videl rolled her eyes.  
" ...yeah, I suppose so. " Gohan rubbed his chin, " But STILL! We don't KNOW anyone around here! What if the person  
we ask turns out to be some sort of knife-wielding, blood-thirsty, murderer! " he panickly waved his arms in the air.  
" Simple. We're superheroes, we'll take him down. " Videl shrugged, then noticed a figure in the distance, " EXCUSE  
ME! SIR! DO YOU HAVE A MINUTE! " she ran over to him.  
Gohan sweatdropped, " Ohhhhh... "  
" Hello, sir? " Videl said. A farmer just a couple inches shorter than her scratched his head.  
" Hello, and who might you be? " he said with a slight twang in his voice.  
" Oh, we're just a pair of semi-lost travelers, you know. A turn here, a detour there. Hahahaha! " Videl laughed  
nervously, then noticing the farmer just staring on in confusion, sweatdropped, " Heh-heh, right. Say, you wouldn't have  
happened to have seen another pair of people dressed up in costumes come by here would you? "  
" Actually, now that you mention it there were two people who drove by here earlier. Little guy with a  
cotton-swab-like haircut--looked like one of those troll dolls. You know, the ones that were out at one time where they had  
the neon-colors and the jewels in their bellybutton and heck half of 'um were nude! 'course this fella wasn't nude at all he  
had on this mask and a cape and his hair was black if I remember right. Had a big fella with him too. Happiest little duo...  
I think there was a lady and a kid in the backseat if I'm not mistaken. Cute kid; bouncing up and down and laughing. The lady  
was sound asleep, snoring like there as no tommorow-- "  
" WILL YOU GET TO THE POINT! WHICH DIRECTION DID THEY GO! Do you know where they were headed? " Videl demanded,  
startling the farmer.  
" Uhh, I think they went thataway. " he pointed down the road, " Course there's nothin down there but that abandoned  
factory building... "  
" HA! GOHAN THAT'S IT! Your family and Vegeta must be in the factory! " Videl said triumphantly, " HAHA! SUCCESS! "  
" Yeah, Videl, that's great and all but...do you think you could help me unwedge the Saiyamobile from the barn back  
there? " he pointed behind them. Videl sweatdropped.  
She groaned, " Ohhh, THIS, is gonna take a while... "  
  
  
" HEAVE! "  
" HO! "  
" HEAVE! "  
" HO! "  
" HEAVE! "  
" HO---forget it! " Videl slumped down onto the trunk of the car, " We'll never get this thing out in time. "  
" Of course we will! All we have to do is think about the positives! " Gohan said, trying to encourage her.  
" This car HAS NO POSITIVES! It's like a big zit on your nose that you can't get rid of! " she exclaimed, then paused  
, " Say, we've been pushing this thing for a half-hour now, why haven't you used your "super saiyajin" powers yet? "  
" Well, I can't. " Gohan put his hand behind his head uneasily.  
" WHAT?! What do you mean "can't"? " Videl said, worried.  
" Umm, ever since Rou Dai Kaioshin gave me that mystical power up thing that if I were to go super saiyajin NOW, I'd  
probably explode from my own power. "  
" EXPLODE?! " Videl gawked, " ...really? "  
" Yeah, really. " Gohan nodded.  
" "explode"...wow, that's, uh, interesting. " she said, now uneasy herself. She looked the Saiyamobile over and  
smiled, " Hey, you know what Gohan? How about we just leave the Saiyamobile here and teleport to the Masked Avenger's  
hideout! Yeah! That way we'll save your family in plenty of time, then come back here and have them help us unwedge your car  
from the barn. " Videl explained, then paused Gohan before he had a chance to speak, " Why yes I AM a genius, no need to  
thank me for it! Just doing my job. "  
" But I don't know how to teleport. " Gohan replied.  
" ACK!!! " Videl fell down animé style, " YOU'RE KIDDING?! "  
" No. "  
" But, but I saw your Toussan teleport! And that short friend of his too! " she shouted.  
" Toussan never taught me how and I have no idea how Vegeta learned how to teleport. " Gohan shrugged, then  
sweatdropped, " In fact I'm not sure I want to know how. "  
" Well why don't we just fly there instead. " she offered.  
" *gasp*! And LEAVE the Saiyamobile right out in the open! NEVER! " Gohan pounded on his stomach with one fist,  
determined. Videl sighed.  
" Then what do YOU suppose we do about it? "  
  
  
" This is NOT going to work, Gohan, give it up! " Videl said as they both sat in the Saiyamobile which was still  
filled with hay.  
" Nonsense! As superheroes it is our job to save the good from the forces of evil! And no mere barn is going to get  
in the way of the SAIYATEAM! " Gohan announced heroicly, then turned to her and grinned, " RIGHT, Videl? "  
" ...uh-huh. " she leaned her cheek against her hand.  
" Alright! Keys? "  
" Check. "  
" Gas pedal? "  
" Uh, I think so. " she tried to push the hay away from the pedals.  
" Are we in reverse? "  
" If we weren't the past 4 times we've got to be now. "  
" GREAT! LET'S GO! " Gohan slammed on the gas. The Saiyamobile jerked backwards wildly, flew out of the barn wall and  
straight into the tree across the street, landing a huge dent in the back of the car. The duo sweatdropped.  
" Well, that was certainly reverse. " Videl sweatdropped.  
" Heh-heh-heh. " Gohan laughed nervously, then shifted the car back into drive, " Now which direction did that farmer  
say to go in again? "  
" Forget the farmer, go left. "  
" What? But, we can't just fly off in whatever direction we THINK they went in. He actually knows! Maybe I SHOULD get  
out and ask, after all you were right about it being a good idea to ask for directi-- "  
" OF SCREW ASKING DIRECTIONS! WE CAME FROM THE RIGHT SO THAT MEANS THEY MUST BE LEFT!!! IT'S LOGIC, GOHAN!!! " Videl  
screamed angrily.  
" You know for a second there I could have sworn I just heard my own mother talking to me. " Gohan said in a slightly  
shocked voice.  
" AND DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT ME! MRS. SON OVER-REACTS TO EVERTHING! DO I LOOK LIKE I'M OVER-REACTING TO YOU!!! "  
" ... "  
" WELL! " Videl shouted as Gohan turned the car down and headed left.  
Gohan sweatdropped, ::old Son Goku proverb--when in doubt, play it dumb::  
  
  
" Oh-kay, now why are we doing this again? " Goku said as he and Vegeta switched shirts and gloves/wrist thingys.  
" To give our kidnapees a good scare! REMEMBER! " Vegeta said, slightly annoyed.  
" I thought me screaming was the "scare" part. " Goku scratched his head, confused.  
" Ahh, yes, that WAS the "scare" part. But THIS is the "good" part! " the ouji snickered as he removed his cape,  
placed the larger, black version of his training shirt on, and re-attached his cape.  
" You know Veggie, I'm getting the funniest feeling that there's something going on that you're not telling me. "  
Goku narrowed his eyes in a pouty way.  
" Uhh, heh-heh, what would I not be telling you? " Vegeta laughed nervously as he put the wrist things around his  
wrists.  
" Well, I know this may sound kinda Chi-chan-ish, but, I think you're lying to me. "  
Vegeta froze, now a pale white, " Luh--LYING to you? Kakarrotto? "  
" Yeah. I mean, Chi-chan was acting like she really didn't know what was going on. And when I think about it...you  
have never agreed with her on anything ever since you two met! " Goku suddenly gasped, " Why would she help you in this game  
of pretend when she's obviously in a bad position and why would she be so frightened to see me on your side and--*GASP*! "  
he turned to Vegeta in shock and disgust, then glared at him, " Vegeta-- "  
" Ehhhh.. " the ouji gulped.  
" --there is NO WAY I'm gonna be able to get your little Veggie-sized shirt over my head! "  
" GAH! " Vegeta fell to the ground animé style. He sat up and chuckled to himself, rubbing the sweat off his forehead  
with his cape, ::That was a close one!:: he thought, getting up, " It's simple Kakarrot, just shove the shirt over your head,  
it'll fit. "  
Goku did so, then sweatdropped, " Wow Veggie, your shirt doesn't make it past my belly-button. YOU'RE EVEN LITTLER  
THAN I PREVIOUSLY THOUGHT! " he gawked.  
Vegeta grumbled and folded his arms, " Yeah yeah, thanks for the REMINDER, Kakarrot! " he thought for a moment, " OH!  
And mess up your hair a bit. "  
" You mean more than it is now? " Goku said, confused as he pointed to his wacky saiyajin do.  
" Don't patronize me Kakarrot. " Vegeta sneered, messing up his own hair.  
" Well, oh-kay. " Goku shrugged and tried to do so himself, " Say, did you ever notice that when you're sore at me  
you always leave the "to" off at the end of my name? It's like, Angry Veggie=Kakarrot, Tolerating Veggie=Kakarrotto, and  
Happy-gigglily-and-sometimes-trying-to-get-Chi-chan-mad Veggie=Kakay, Kaka-chan, and Kakarrotto-chan. "  
" Hmm. " Vegeta stared at him in awe, " Interesting, I never noticed I do that. " he said honestly.  
" SO! You'll call off scaring Chi-chan and tell me the truth about who does and who doesn't really know we're playing  
pretend? " the larger saiyajin said eagerly. Vegeta glanced up at him and smirked.  
" Not a chance. "  
" OH! " Goku hung his head, disappointed.  
" Now follow my lead. " the prince whispered, then kicked open the door to where the yawning, now-slightly tired  
Goten and the still-foaming-at-the-mouth-in-shock Chi-Chi were tied up. Vegeta almost pulled a double-take when he saw the  
near asylum-patient expression on Chi-Chi's face, " Oh dear.. " he muttered, almost pitying her, " ..ALMOST. " he added, then  
went into another over-dramatic acting spree.  
" OH KAH-KI!! You're soooOOOOooOOOoo SWEET to me! That had to have been the sole most BEAUTIFUL 10 minutes of my  
LIFE! " the ouji moved about the room as if feeling faint.  
" Seriously? " Goku scratched his head, baffled.  
" NO, BAKA! " Vegeta bopped him over the head, then pulled him down to his height, " It's PRE-TEND!!! FAKE! Now make  
up something juicy and frightening! Quick! "  
" ...K! " Goku chirped happily, " There we were, minding our own bus-E-ness, when all of a sudden the GIANT  
SAIYAJIN-EATING ORANGES ROSE FROM THE DEPTHS OF THE EARTH CRYING "MEATLOAF! MEATLOAF!" We KNEW we had to do something so I  
whipped out my fancy blender and started a-blending. VRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAA!! It roared as it shwooshed the orangey masses inside  
it's metal jaws of steel! Then we added some sugar and a couple cherries for flavor and shared the delicious beverage as a  
toast to our victory over the large fruit from heck! "  
" ... " Vegeta stood there with his jaw hanging open, " If I weren't so strong-willed I think I would cry. " he  
murmured, " "JUICY" and frightening. I just HAD to say "JUICY" and frightening. " he turned to Goku, " Kakarrotto? "  
" Yes little Veggie. "  
" YOU, are a COMPLETE MORON! "  
" Heeheehee, batteries not included, little Veggie. " Goku grinned widely.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" More like BRAINS not included if ya ask me. " Vegeta muttered.  
Goku giggled at him.  
" Now, let's try it again, shall we? " the ouji groaned.  
" Oh-kay little buddy! " Goku gave him a thumbs-up sign.  
" Ehhh... " Vegeta shook his head in distaste, " Kakarrotto, I want you to make up ANOTHER story. "  
" K?... "  
" And IN this story you are going to tell "Chi-chan" that you have just had the most WONDERFUL, SOUL-ENSNARING  
experience with your little buddy that your tiny kaka-mind could ever fathom experiencing! You got that, Kakarrotto? "  
Vegeta explained.  
" Umm, yeah, I think so. " Goku nodded, then turned back to Chi-Chi.  
" Good, I'm glad we have an understanding. " Vegeta said with relief.  
" So there we were, gutting this kipper fish on the shores of Cape May when all of a sudden-- "  
" Oh NO! Here we go again! " Vegeta moaned, covering his face with his hands.  
" --a genie appears! " Goku said cheerfully, " Having escaped from the kipper we were gutting he thanked little  
Veggie and I for our tremendous help in saving him. So he says, "for your tremendous help in saving me, Son Goku and  
Son Goku's little buddy Veggie, I will grant you three wishes!". "  
Vegeta walked over to a nearby wall and began banging his head against it while Goten laughed at him.  
" And he turns to me first and asks, "Son Goku, what would you like as your first wish?" and I said, "Well Mister  
Genie, world domination would be nice, or maybe immortality for me and my little companion seeing as Veggie has been  
wanting that wish for a while..." he nodded to me and said, "have you made your decision?" and I said, "Yes, I wish for  
a fancy hat!" Then out of nowhere, *POOF*! A fancy hat lay upon my head. It was gold and covered with speckles and  
pom-poms. "  
Vegeta sluggishly made his way back to where Goku was telling his story; now with a red mark on his face from  
repeatedly smacking it against the wall.  
" Then the genie turned to little Veggie and he said, "Little Veggie what is your wish?". " behind Goku, Vegeta  
was slowly raising his hands to strangle the larger saiyajin, " And then little Veggie said, "I wish that Kakay and I could  
be happy forever so I don't have to get grumpy all the time and my big buddy and I can enjoy life the way we should be--  
and that is very very much!". " Vegeta's arms fell limp at his side. He waddled back to the wall, leaned his arm against  
it and started sobbing into his arm.  
" That left us with one wish left. And do you know what we used our last wish together for? " he whispered to Goten,  
who stared back at him, wide-eyed, " Well, little Veggie and I wished-- "  
" --AWW KAKARROT STOP IT ALREADY!!! " Vegeta wailed desperately.  
" Oh. " Goku pouted, " Oh-kay little Veggie. "  
The ouji regained composure, " Kakarrot. Let me try this ONE MORE TIME. "  
" You know Veggie if you really wanna tell the story of what happened to us 10 minutes ago in the supply room then  
the floor's all yours because my tongue's gettin really tired of talking-- "  
" --KAKARROT! " Vegeta snapped.  
" VEGGIE. " Goku responded in an equally loud tone. The ouji sweatdropped.  
" Kakarrotto I want you to act as though we had a mushy little moment that lasted those 10 minutes, got all that,  
slick? " Vegeta said flatly.  
" ...OHHHH! Veggie wants me to act like a lil mush-head! " Goku grinned, nodding.  
" Uh, yah, whatever you wanna call it. " Vegeta shooed him away.  
" You know Uncle Veggie, Trunks and I NEVER have this many problems when we play pretend together. " Goten said  
to him.  
" Really? " the ouji replied dryly.  
" Maybe you should consider psychotic therapy. "  
" PSYCHO-therapy, Goten. " Vegeta corrected him, " Been there, done that. "  
" Really? "  
" Yup....and let me tell you, kaka-spawn, it is NO FUN being psycho-analyzed. Why those morons had this absurd idea  
that I had an obsession with Kakarrotto. Is that far-fetched or what? "  
Goten blinked, " Mr. Veggie sir, I feel that if I were to comment on this topic further I would be smacked upside the  
head like some sort of half-saiyajin punching bag. "  
" Oh, alright then--OOFA! " Vegeta yelped as something suddenly latched onto him from behind. He gulped nervously as  
a familiar scent entered his nostrils. The ouji looked over his shoulder only to come face to face with a big-sparkily-eyed  
Goku, " --AHH! "  
" Hello is this any better? " the bigger saiyajin said in an even sweeter voice than the one he regularly used, if  
that was at all possible.  
" Kakarrotto let go of me now. " Vegeta gulped, glowing bright red.  
" But I thought you wanted me to act wike a widdle mush-head? " Goku teased the tip of the ouji's hair.  
" NO I DO NOT WANT YOU TO ACT LIKE A "LIL MUSH-HEAD" YOU BIG BAKAYARO!! " Vegeta managed to yell angrily through the  
bright red glow on his face.  
Goku let go of him and shrugged, " Yeesh, sometimes I think Veggie's more complicated than Chi-chan is! " he  
exclaimed, now talking in his regular voice again. He turned to the half-sane Chi-Chi, who was still at the moment twitching  
and foaming, " Don't you think so? "  
  
  
" Getcha motor running! Doo doo dee doo dee doo dee! "  
" Head out on the highway! "  
" Doo doo dee doo dee doo dee! Lookin for adventure! "  
" Doo doo dee doo dee doo dee! And whatever comes our way! "  
" Doo doo dee doo dee doo dee! "  
" Hey--hey didn't we just pass a house like that earlier. " Videl said, interupting the couple's sing-a-long with the  
radio.  
" Huh? " Gohan glanced out the rearview mirror, " Yeah, say that DOES look familiar. " he scratched his head, then  
suddenly screeched to a halt, sending them both nearly flying out through the windshield, " Videl? "  
" Yes, Gohan? "  
" Please tell me it's just or imagination, or have we just spent the past 2 hours riding down the same road we came  
up on? " Gohan said in a faraway voice. Videl looked at him like he was nuts, then peered out the window and groaned in  
defeat.  
" OHHHH-HO-HO! No... " she held her face in her hands, " SIX HOURS, Gohan. "  
He swallowed nervously.  
" We've been riding around for six hours. It took us three of those six hours to get to that farm. We just went back  
2/3 of the way we came, and I can see the edge of Capsule City infront of us. Do you know what that means, Gohan? " Videl  
turned to him, tired.  
" It means we turned off in the wrong direction? " Gohan answered, laughing nervously.  
" No, it, yes. Yes Gohan. And do you know what happens NOW? " she asked.  
" Uhh, we turn the car around and head back up and act as if this whole thing never happened? " he grinned cheesily  
at her.  
" Nooooo, we turn the car around and PUNCH THE GAS! "  
" WHAT?! I CAN'T DO THAT! WHAT ABOUT THE SPEED LIMIT! AND THE PEDESTRIANS AROUND! As Saiyaman it is my sworn duty to  
protect the innocent and the defenseless! "  
" OH YEAH! WELL HOW ABOUT YOUR MOM AND LITTLE BROTHER, "SAIYAMAN"! THEY'RE LOOKIN PRETTY DEFENSELESS BY THEMSELVES  
RIGHT NOW! NOW ARE YOU JUST GONNA PUTT THIS JUICED-UP JALOPY DOWN THE ROAD OR ARE YOU GONNA BE A HERO AND HELP ME RESCUE YOUR  
FAMILY!!! "  
Gohan smiled at her victoriously, " Yeah, I AM a hero! I AM going to save my family, and I AM gonna give this car  
every ounce of power necessary to get there!! "  
" YEAH!! " Videl cheered as Gohan turned the car around and flew down the road, only to screech to a halt 5 seconds  
later to find a LONG line of cars piled up infront of them. The two enthusiastic superheroes sweatdropped. Videl smacked her  
head foreward on the dashboard.  
Gohan sighed, " This, is gonna take a while... "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
5:16 PM 7/26/2002  
END OF PART TWO  
Vegeta: [gulps] [inside his Saiya-garden] (nervously) Uh, Kakarrotto? Kakarrotto where are you? Are you in here--AHHH!!! MY  
GARDEN!!! [screams in horror to find the entire landscape has been trashed. Various forest animals native to Bejito-sei are  
running about in a confused panic] My--my garden...[falls to his knees in shock]...YOU DESTORYED IT!!! [opens one eye as  
something slimy splatters all over his face] Kakarrot?  
Goku: [standing infront of him knawing on a red fish] (while munching) Hi Veggie! Gosh you make great food here. I had no  
idea this kind of fish existed! [holds out the half-eaten fish]  
Vegeta: Not anymore it doesn't. (heavy sigh) (exclaims) WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!! YOU'VE DESTORYED MY GARDEN YOU BIG IDIOT!!  
Goku: YOUR garden? (blinks) [looks around at the devistation and bites his lip] Uhh, oh. I, gosh Veggie I'm sorry. It's just  
that, well the sign SAID "Kakarrotto" so I figured--  
Vegeta: (enraged) --YOU "JUST FIGURED" THAT BECAUSE THE DOOR READ A WORD THAT I CALL YOU THAT IT WAS "OH-KAY" FOR YOU TO  
WRECK THE ENTIRE HABITAT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID?!  
Goku: (confused) Uh, no?  
Vegeta: YOU RUINED THE LAST REMAINING PLOT OF NATIVE SAIYAJIN LAND YOU BLOCKHEAD!!  
Chuquita: (watching them on the screen while eating popcorn and sipping on Pepsi) Tsk tsk tsk. He'll get away with it though.  
Vegeta: (hears her from outside the room) NO HE WON'T!!!  
Goku: (eyes widen) ...waitaminute! You mean this is actual homeland from our very home?  
Vegeta: Yes it is homeland, that is it WAS, until you RUINED IT!!!  
Goku: (gasp) Oh little Veggie, I am so sorry. I didn't know, I-- [looks at the backround and sniffles] --oh little Veggie  
come here and let me hug you. (teary-eyed)  
Vegeta: NOT ON YOUR LIFE! [forms a ball of ki in his hand] One step closer, Kakarrotto and I fry you!  
Chuquita: (gawks) GAH! VEGGIE NO! WE NEED SON-SAN! [kicks open the door and steps in, then suddenly realizes the gravity  
is 10X normal and falls heavily to the ground] (in pain) ...oww.  
Vegeta: (ignoring her) One more step, Kakarrot. That's all you need to take to have your head blasted off your shoulders.  
Goku: (giggles at him)  
Vegeta: (angry) DON'T GIGGLE AT ME! I'M MAD AT YOU!!! YOU RUINED THE CHIA PET OF MY KINGDOM!! [points to the land around  
them]  
Goku: (giggles) No I didn't! [holds up a sole flower and hands it by the stem to the ouji] Heeheehee!  
Vegeta: [looks down at the flower and frowns] Why?....  
Goku: (blinks)  
Vegeta: WHY MUST EVERYTIME I SUMMON UP EVEN A FRACTION OF MY RAGE YOU COME IN WITH ONE OF YOUR CUTESY SIMPLE LITTLE  
KAKA-ANTICS AND JUST BLOW IT ALL AWAY!!!  
Goku: (grins) Because we all love Veggie!  
Chuquita: [stuck on the floor due to the high gravity] Yes, yes in a way we all do.....you mind helping me up? I can't  
move.  
Goku: Hmm? OH! [does so] You know you shouldn't come bursting in here like that. 10X gravity is dangerous to humans.  
Chuquita: Yah, I noticed--AHH! [falls down again]  
Vegeta: (points and laughs at her) HAHAHA!! [pauses and looks up to see Son rapidly sticking various flowers he had  
in his pocket in random spots in the ouji's hair] ... (glowing bright red)  
Goku: (looking at his masterpiece) There we go! Pretty as a picture.  
Chuquita: And smelly as an ape.  
Goku: ...SO! I'm done in here. (to Chu) Wanna head back to Veggie's bedroom? I wanna see if he still has that Bad Man  
shirt of his.  
Chuquita: (snickers) And those snazzy yellow pants.  
[both let out a couple chuckles and leave the control room]  
Vegeta: (standing by himself in the ruins of his Saiya-garden; still glowing) (faraway voice) ...why, Kakarrotto?  
(angry) WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME SO!!!! [looks up at the flowers in his hair and rips them all out] UGH! YOU CAN'T  
MAKE ME MAD ENOUGH TO HATE YOU AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME HAPPY ENOUGH TO LOVE YOU!!! (groans) Why must you confuse my  
royal mind SO!  
Chuquita: (pokes her head in the doorway leading to the control room) YO! VEDGE! YOU COMIN OR NOT!  
Vegeta: (sighs) I don't know.  
Chuquita: Fine, we'll search through your Earth-clothes without you.  
Vegeta: (bolts to attention) WHAT?!  
Goku: (voice giggles from offscreen) Hey Chu-sama! Little Veggie wears briefs!  
Chuquita: (glancing over at him) Ooh, red even!  
Vegeta: (scream of horror) AHH! KAKARROTTO'S IN MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER!!! MOVE!! [bolts out of the room and nearly  
knocks Chu to the floor by doing so]  
Chuquita: (turns to audiance) Well, that's it for Part 2 of "Up Up and Away!" Be sure to join us next time for what  
will probably be the final chapter in this little tale.  
Goku: It's choco-rific! [holds up a candy bar]  
Chuquita: (smiles) Ooh, M-n-M's!  
Goku: I found them in Veggie's sock drawer! [eats a handful] Want one?  
Chuquita: (turns green) Uhhhh, no thanks.  
Goku: (sad) Aww, ya sure?  
Chuquita: Heh-heh-heh, yeah. I'm sure. 


	3. Call for help; cue cards; boiled ALIVE??...

7:40 PM 7/27/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from DUBZ  
Son Goku: "I feel strong enough to take on 10 Vegetas!"  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hello and welcome to Part 3!  
Goku: (to Chu) You know, I don't think the world would be a safe place with 10 Veggies.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I don't think the world's a safe place with just ONE of him.  
Goku: (giggles) Heeheehee.  
Chuquita: (to audiance) Hi, if you're just joining us Son-San and I here are going through Veggie's Earth clothes.  
Goku: (grins) Such as his Bad Man golfing shirt! [holds the infamous pink shirt up; then coughs due to the dust it has  
collected]  
Chuquita: (wafts the dust away from her face) Bleh! When's the last time he wore that thing anyway!  
Goku: Probably not since we met Mirai. Veggie doesn't golf much anyways.  
Chuquita: He doesn't golf at all.  
Goku: ....good point! (smiles)  
Vegeta: [kicks open the door leading from his control room back into his bedroom] GET KAKARROTTO OUT OF MY CLOTHES DRAWERS!!  
(angrily shakes his fist at them)  
Goku: (blinks) (unfazed) (to Chu) You know I went golfing once, I didn't like it much through.  
Chuquita: Really?  
Goku: Yeah, I kept breaking those golf sticks and after I drove the golf-cart into the sandtrap Chi-chan and I almost drowned  
until they had those rescue workers from the fire department next door come and get us out.  
Vegeta: (pouty mad) AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME!!!  
Goku: Aww, poor Veggie, [knocks him to the ground] little Veggie sit down with us!  
Vegeta: (mutters something incoherently; obviously still mad at the loss of his Saiya-garden)  
Goku: ..so? Veggie?  
Vegeta: ?  
Goku: Can I keep these pants! (grins cheesily) [holds up Veggie's also infamous yellow pants]  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (groans) You know what, Kakarrot? Sure, go ahead, keep them.  
Goku: YAY! [hugs the pants]  
Vegeta: (to Chu) I don't wear those things anymore anyway...(confused) Waitaminute? Kakarrotto how do you plan to wear those  
things anyway! You're a whole 3 pants sizes bigger than I am!!!  
Goku: (laughs) Aww Veggie, I don't plan to wear them on my butt! [puts the pants upsided-down on his head so it looks like an  
odd version of the "Cat in the Hat's" hat] Not when they make such a snazzy hat! [pats his "hat"]  
Vegeta: ... [thunks his head down onto the floor]  
Chuquita: (trying to stifle her laughter at Son's newest appearance) Yes, Son-kun. It is indeed very "snazzy".  
Goku: I'm glad you agree, Chu-sama! (nods happily)  
Vegeta: (groans)  
Chuquita: So, Veggie? Boxers or briefs?  
Vegeta: (falls backward in shock) WHA--WHAT?!  
Chuquita: Boxers or briefs?  
Vegeta: (bites his lip) Briefs, if you must know.  
Goku: (to Chu) Is he just saying that to stay on Bulma's good side cuz her last name is briefs or does he really mean it?  
Vegeta: OF COURSE I MEAN IT! Hmmph! [folds his arms grumpily]  
Goku: I'm a boxers man myself! (happily) I have a pair with smiley faces on 'um, and I have a pair of blue ones and a pair  
of red ones and one with circus animals on it and one that reads "Big Buddy" on it and a pair with cows on it that moos when  
you press the little button on the side of it's leg--  
[Chu & Veggie stare at him, then simultaneously sweatdrop]  
Goku: ...what?  
Vegeta: (to both of them) You weren't shuffling IN my underwear drawer, were you?  
Chuquita: Nope.  
Goku: Heeheehee.  
Vegeta: (turns a pale green) What does "heeheehee" mean?  
Goku: Maaaaaayyyyyybe? [glances at something behind his back]  
Vegeta: (at Chu) YOU LET HIM IN MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER!!!! ARE YOU MAD!!!  
Chuquita: No, but you're starting to look a little frustrated on your own.  
Vegeta: ERRR!!!  
Goku: VeggieVeggie lookit what I found! [holds up a little pair of silk pink undies]  
Vegeta: (shrieks) AHH! LET GO OF THAT RIGHT NOW!!! [rips it out of his hands and stuffs it back in his underwear drawer]  
*WHEW*! (to Son) Anymore "surprises" in store for me, Kakarrotto?  
Goku: Hmm...nope! (grins)  
Vegeta: (mutters) Thank God.  
Goku: (sneakily) Except for--  
Vegeta: (gulps nervously)  
Goku: --THESE! [holds out nothing more than his empty hands]  
Vegeta: [falls to the ground animé style]  
Goku: Heeheeheehee! (sing-song) I tricked Veh-gee!  
Vegeta: (glares at him) (mumbles) Stupid....surprises...*grumble*grumble*  
Chuquita: On with Part 3 everybody!  
  
Summary: Saiyaman and Saiyagirl. They can beat anybody..right? According to Chi-Chi they can. After watching her boastful  
interview our favorite ouji's out to prove her wrong. What happens when Veggie decides to create a supervillain squad  
composed of himself and Goku? Will Saiyaman and Saiyagirl save Gohan's "kidnapped" mother and younger brother? Will Videl  
ever get that funky smell out of her helmet?  
  
Vegeta: There wasn't any REAL surprise, was there, Kakarrotto?  
Goku: (grins) Nope!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Yeah, that's what I thought...  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Veggie, I'm starting to get really worried about Chi-chan. " Goku said as he nervously waved his hand infront of  
Chi-Chi's unflinching face.  
" She's still breathing isn't she? " Vegeta asked, slightly ticked.  
" Well, yeah..I think so. " Goku trailed off.  
" Then she's fine! " he shrugged, walking over to the larger saiyajin.  
" Muh--maybe I should get a napkin and wipe some of that foamy spit away from her mouth before she drowns in it. "  
Goku gulped.  
" WHAT!? Kakarrotto I already told you! Onna's oh-kay! Besides, evil villains do NOT wipe the spit away from their  
captives!!! " Vegeta exclaimed, " Your brother didn't make an attempt to help your son get comfortable when HE kidnapped HIM,  
DID HE?? "  
" Uhh, I wouldn't know. I wasn't really there at the time. " Goku scratched his head.  
" Oh?...Eh, forget it. I never liked your brother anyway. He was a pessimist, a jerk, and he thought I was a spoiled  
brat desperately in need of a hobby. " the ouji stubbornly folded his arms.  
" ...Veggie likes ME though, right? " Goku glanced over at him sadly.  
" Huh? OF COURSE I LIKE YOU WHAT WOULD POSSIBLY CAUSE YOU TO BELIEVE OTHERWISE!! " Vegeta panicly waved his arms in  
the air.  
" Nothin. Just asking. " the bigger saiyajin shrugged casually. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Say, Kakarrotto, you know since your spawn and his so-called sidekick will eventually find Onna and Goten here, why  
don't we just ditch this place and find another hideout! " Vegeta said cheerfully.  
Goku gasped, " Veggie are you crazy! We can't just leave Chi-chan here! She's practically defenseless all tied up and  
half-consious and all! "  
" So? We're "bad guys", we can do that! THAT'S THE POINT!! "  
" No it's not! Little Veggie you name one movie or news article you've seen where the villains just leave their  
victims for no good reason and run off somewhere because one of them feels like it! " Goku narrowed his eyes at the prince.  
" ...umm, oh-kay. SO I DON'T HAVE AN EXAMPLE! "  
" Ha! I rest my case! " Goku nodded happily.  
" Very well, Kakarrotto. If you're going to be that way we'll just move to "pretend evil villains" phase 2. " Vegeta  
nodded.  
" Phase 2? " the larger saiyajin cocked his head to the right, confused.  
" Kakarrotto I want you to untie Goten and both follow me, we're going to pay a phone call to our friendly  
neighborhood superheroes. " the ouji smirked, walking to a nearby telephone.  
" *gasp-of-joy* You mean Super Weenie and his batch of Wonder Dachshunds!! " Goku grinned widely.  
" ... " Vegeta stared at him blankly, " Uhh, no. "  
" Awww. " Goku pouted.  
" I meant Saiyaman and Saiyagirl! "  
" YAY! " Goku cheered, then glanced down at Goten, " I like them too. "  
Goten nodded in agreement, then paused as Vegeta dialed a number and handed him the phone.  
" Alright kid, now when your brother picks up I want you to read off these cue-cards, oh-kay? "  
" K! " Goten nodded happily.  
" AND NOT IN THAT FAKE CUE-CARD READING VOICE EITHER!! I want you to speak as if you actually mean what you are  
reading, got it? " Vegeta warned him.  
Goten gave him a thumbs-up sign, " You got it, Uncle Veggie! " he made a Son grin.  
Vegeta briefly looked up at Goku, who had the same expression on his face. The ouji groaned, " Some people shouldn't  
be allowed to reproduce. "  
  
  
" ZZzzzzZZzzzZZzzz... "  
" *RING RING RING!!* "  
" --BUTTERSCOTCH! 53! PI ARE SQUARED!!! " Gohan bolted awake with a start. He looked around, dazed. Then, noticing  
the Saiyamobile's car-phone was ringing, picked it up, " He--hello? You have reached the Saiyateam. If you wish to speak to  
Saiyaman, press 1. If you wish to speak to Saiyagirl-- " he glanced over at Videl, who was still fast asleep at the  
dashboard and now slightly drooling, " --press 2. If you wish to report a wrong-doing, press 3. "  
" GOHAN!! "  
" Goten?! " he gawked at the panicking voice, " Where are you? Are you oh-kay? How's Kaasan? "  
" Oh big brother it was horrible! I was a-ble to e..ee.. "  
" Escape! " a voice whispered loudly in the backround.  
" Escape. I was able to escape to a small closet but Mom was not as lucky. "  
Gohan's eyes widened, " What??! Where is she, is she hurt? Is she still alive? Is she--- "  
" Kaasan is dangling upside-down above a giganteric... "  
" GIGANTIC!! " the other voice whispered again, more annoyed this time.  
" Goten is there someone there with you? " Gohan asked, confused.  
" Huh? No. That--that's just my shoe...yup. My talking shoe. " he laughed nervously.  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, " Aww for crying out loud, a talking sh--YEOW! " he cried as Goten kicked him in the jaw.  
" Shh! Quiet talking shoe I'm busy having a conversation with my brother who is coming to rescue us. " Goten said  
into the phone. Vegeta twitched angrily at the boot now slightly lodged in his mouth. Goku let out a few muffled giggles at  
the scene.  
" Oh...talking shoe. Oh-kay. I suppose. " Gohan scratched his head.  
" Anyways, " Goten went back to reading off the cue-cards, " Kaasan is dangling upside-down above a giganTIC-- " he  
grinned at the ouji, proud of his correct pronounciation, " --pool of BOILING OIL! "  
" WHAT?! " Gohan shrieked.  
" And Toussan and Uncle Veggie are slowly lowering her down into it via a--a--rope-dangling system. " Goten squinted  
to read the cue-card.  
" AHH! GOTEN YOU'VE GOT TO STOP THEM!!! " Gohan shrieked, " I don't think we'll be able to get there in time! " he  
gulped at the large line of cars infront of the Saiyamobile on the road.  
" Umm, that's alright. You'll make it. " Goten encouraged him.  
" But this could take us up to FOUR HOURS! "  
" ...they're lowing her slowly. "  
" Slowly? "  
" Uh, yeah. Very very slowly. Like, one inch every half-hour slowly. " Goten put his hands behind his head. Goku  
snickered in the backround.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" You're just making this up as you're going along, aren't you Goten? " Gohan said flatly.  
" I AM NOT!.....actually, I read most of it off of the cue-card Uncle Veggie's holding for me. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" He's holding up cue-cards for you? " Gohan sweatdropped.  
" Yup! "  
" But if he's holding the cue-cards then Kaasan isn't hanging over a pool of boiling oil? " a look of relief covered  
his face.  
" She will be. " a new voice snickered evilly.  
" THE MASKED AVENGER! " Gohan gawked.  
" Saiyaman. " Vegeta casually replied, " To tell the truth, Kakay's tieing up Onna as we speak. " he glanced over at  
the larger saiyajin, who grinned at him.  
" WHAT! TOUSSAN WOULD NEVER-- "  
" --Zanahoria would. "  
" ...who? "  
" Zanahoria. " Vegeta folded his arms, " Kakarrotto translated into spanish. It's his new sidekick name. "  
" I didn't know you could translate saiyajinese into spanish. " Gohan said, impressed.  
" Hmm? Oh, you can't. I just translated the word carrot and Zazanahoria would just sound stupid. " the ouji shrugged.  
" Really? Hmm....BUT WHY WOULD HE HELP YOU! TOUSSAN LOVES KAASAN! HE WOULD NEVER JOIN YOUR SIDE OF EVIL-NESS, YOU  
VILLAIN!! " Gohan shouted.  
" Oh, yes, that. Kakarotto's under the silly impression that the whole city along with Onna, Goten, you two, and  
myself are playing a big game of "let's pretend" with him. We're the "pretend" villains, Onna and Goten are the "pretend"  
victims, and you and your Chi-Chi-ish sidekick are the "pretend" heroes. " Vegeta mocked, " Amazing how utterly naive Kakay  
is when you really think about it. "  
" He won't let you get far enough to lower Kaasan into a pot of REAL boiling oil! " Gohan scoffed, " Toussan DOES  
have his strong points! "  
" Hai, and believing every little word that comes out of my mouth is one of them. " Vegeta smirked, " HEY KAH-KEE,  
HOW'S THAT "PRETEND" BOILING OIL COMING ALONG? "  
" It's great, little Veggie! " Goku shouted back happily, now standing at the top of a very tall ladder mixing a huge  
vat full of boiling oil with a giant wooden spoon.  
" ... " Gohan sweatdropped, then slapped himself on the forehead, " OH! "  
" Tsk tsk tsk, you know, Saiyaman. If I had known Kakarrotto's naivity could be so easily manipulated I would have  
gotten this whole mess done and over with YEARS ago! " Vegeta chuckled.  
" WELL I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET YOU GET AWAY WITH IT NOW! " Gohan said angrily.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" How much time do we have left? "  
Vegeta looked at his watch, " Oh, about 2 hours, give or take a few minutes. "  
Gohan shrieked, " TWO HOURS?! "  
" Yes. It all depends upon how willing Kakarrotto is to letting me dunk Onna in the "pretend" oil. " Vegeta smiled at  
Goku, who waved back to him, " Haha. He just waved to me. Hello, Kakarrotto! " the ouji waved back. Goku laughed at him.  
" *click*. " Gohan hung up. Vegeta looked down at the phone and blinked, then hung up as well.  
" Two hours... " Gohan muttered in shock as he let his hands fall from the wheel, " We don't have two hours! Kaasan  
will be dead and it'll be all my FAULT! " he slammed his fist down on the control panel, then yelped and jumped back in his  
seat as the Mexican hat dance started to play loudly throughout the car and balloons and streamers magically appeared  
floating down from the ceiling. Gohan's jaw fell to the ground. Videl groaned at the loud noise, waking up. When she saw the  
scene she instantly bolted to attention, glancing around in surprise. She looked over at Gohan like he had just sprouted  
another eyeball. Gohan laughed nervously.  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh....don't ask. " he put his hand behind his head a la Son style.  
" Believe me, I won't. " Videl scratched her head, then gawked to see their car still hadn't moved from its spot on  
the road since she fell asleep, " AHH! " she clasped her hands over her mouth, " This is not good. "  
" You wanna know what's even worse? " Gohan looked at her pitifully.  
" What? " she asked slowly.  
" Vegeta's planning to fry Kaasan in 2 hours. "  
" WHAT?! " Videl screamed.  
Gohan cringed, plugging his ears, " Please...not so loud.. "  
" ARE YOU CRAZY! WE'LL NEVER MAKE IT THERE IN TWO HOURS! NOT WITH ALL THIS--TRAFFIC! AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED  
ON HOW WE'RE SUPPOSED TO _FIND_ THE PLACE! "  
" Yeah, I guess I should have asked Vegeta that when I was talking to him on the phone. " Gohan mumbled.  
" You were TALKING to him? WHEN!? "  
" Just now. " Gohan replied, " Apparently he's the only ACTUAL bad guy. "  
" What do you mean? "  
" *sigh*. Vegeta tricked Toussan into thinking this is all a big game of "let's pretend". " he shook his head.  
Videl groaned, " Why am I not surprised. "  
" Ohhh, this is all my fault! I should've watched Toussan more closely! " Gohan sat back in his chair.  
" No, it's my fault for pointing out to him where Vegeta was when he asked for him to come "play pretend". " Videl  
said, turning to him.  
Gohan bolted to attention, " YOU DID WHAT?! "  
She bit her lip, " Well, I was still angry from fighting that monster earlier downtown...and after Vegeta  
misprounounced my superhero name and started babbling on about "Kaka-land" I just couldn't help but want to get rid of him  
SOMEHOW! And having Mr. Son call him out of the room just seemed like the perfect opportunity to-- "  
" --get some personal time. " Gohan finished for her.  
" Yeah. " Videl sighed, " Listen Gohan, I am so sorry. I had NO IDEA Vegeta was going to concoct some psychotic plan  
to kidnap and confuse your family just because he spent, what, 10 minutes alone in the same room with Mr. Son! "  
" You don't know him very well do you? " Gohan said flatly.  
" No, not really. "  
He sighed, " Yeah, that's what I thought. "  
The duo sat in silence for a moment, trying to figure out what to do next.  
" I don't suppose there's a way we can just fly off in this thing, is there? " Videl said to him, the look on her  
face reading she had run out of ideas.  
" Actually, now that you mention it... " Gohan trailed off, rubbing his chin.  
" HA! THAT'S GREAT! " Videl clasped her hands together, " Let's get going then! "  
" Are you sure? I mean, it's much faster than your helicopter and we'd pull about 6 G's once we it our maximum speed  
and what about all those harmless birds in the air, what if we were to HIT one by mistake and-- "  
" Gohan, just do it. " she cut him short. He nodded.  
" Oh-kay. " Gohan grabbed the gear shift inbetween them and pushed it forward.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Hey, nothing's happening. " Videl blinked, then peered out the window and smiled to see the car slowly levitating  
off the ground, " HAHA! GOHAN LOOK! IT'S WORKING! "  
" Umm, Videl? "  
" I KNEW this stupid car must be good for something if you wanted to hold onto it so badly! "  
" Videl? "  
" WHAT, Gohan? " she asked, slightly annoyed.  
" Uh, I think you should pull your head back inside the car. "  
" Why? "  
" Well...it goes very very fast. "  
" How fast we talkin? "  
" Probably abou--WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! "  
" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! "  
  
  
" Ohhhhh... " Chi-Chi groaned, everything blurry infront of her.  
" Aww, Veggie look! Chi-chan is waking up! " Goku's voice said around her. Chi-Chi shook her head as her vision  
adjusted back to normal just as something grabbed her from infront and hugged her, " HOORAY! "  
" Huh?--Go--Go-chan? " Chi-Chi looked up at the hugging fiend.  
" Hello to you too Chi-chan! " he said happily, giggling at her.  
" ... " Chi-Chi looked around for a moment, " Goku is it just me or does this room feel weird to you? "  
" Of COURSE it feels "weird", Chi-Chi. We're hanging upside-down! " Goku grinned, then paused, " Well, actually  
you're the only one who's truely hanging upside-down. I'm just latching onto you for hugging comfort. "  
" Upside-do---what do you MEAN upside-down!? " she demanded. Goku pointed up, or rather down. Below them was a giant  
pot of boiling oil. Chi-Chi gazed what to her was upward and shrieked, " AHHHH!!! GOKU! UNTIE ME! UNTIE ME NOW!! " she swung  
them back and forth on the rope she was tied from, then stopped, " NO! DON'T UNTIE ME BECAUSE THEN I'LL FALL IN!!! "  
" UNTIE HER KAKAY! DO IT! DO IT NOW!! " Vegeta cheered from the sidelines. Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes and growled at  
the Ouji, who was standing on a platform above the vat of boiling oil. above him was the end of a piece of rope that when  
followed through a system of pulleys and levers ended at the exact same rope that tied around Chi-Chi and keeping her from  
falling into the pot.  
" Silly Veggie! You know it's not time to 'knock her off' just yet! " Goku said, then winked at Chi-Chi, who's eyes  
widened.  
" Goku? "  
" Hmm? "  
" Goku why did you just wink at me? " Chi-Chi said, surprised and curious at the same time.  
" Heeheehee. Chi-chan is such a good actress. " Goku giggled, then whispered to her, " Don't worry, you won't have to  
hang there for long. As soon as the Saiyateam gets here we're going to put up a pretend fight and they're going to save you  
from your pretend impending doom! "  
" ...waitaminute. Pretend? " Chi-Chi looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language.  
" Yeah, you know, "play pretend". The game we've been playing the whole morning. " Goku answered, surprised.  
" Goku I'm not pretending. " Chi-Chi shook her head seriously.  
The large saiyajin's face turned a pale green, " You're...not playing? "  
" Nope. "  
" You, you mean you didn't know about the whole city-wide game of play pretend me-n-Veggie have been part of? " Goku  
gawked.  
" THERE _IS_ _NO_ CITY-WIDE GAME OF "PLAY PRETEND", GOKU!!! THIS IS REAL!!! THAT STUPID OUJI TRICKED YOU--AGAIN!!! "  
she yelled at him.  
Goku covered his mouth with his hands, then glanced over at Vegeta in shock, " Little Veggie is LYING to me? "  
" Oh Kakay Kakay Kakay, now WHY would I lie to you. " Vegeta said, pulling Goku away from his hug with Chi-Chi, " I'm  
you're little buddy! Remember? "  
" WHERE'S GOTEN, OUJI!! " Chi-Chi snapped at him.  
" Hmm? OH! The little kaka-spawn. He's over there. " Vegeta casually pointed past the boiling oil. Goten was on the  
other side of the room waving to them while chewing a piece of bubblegum, " We're planning on handing him over to "Saiyaman"  
as a ransom. YOU, on the other hand. Well, you'll be lucky if you'll be worth ANYTHING once we're done boiling your evil onna  
brains out. " he smirked.  
" ... " Chi-Chi stared at them both, frozen. Vegeta flew himself and Goku back to the platform. Goku watching her  
nervously and beginning to believe her.  
" Kakay? Are you alright, Kaka-chan? " Vegeta smirked at the bigger saiyajin. Goku looked down at him pleadingly.  
" Little Veggie you better not hurt my Chi-chan. " he said, worried, " You better not be playing a trick on me.  
Because if you are it's a horrible trick. And you are a horrible person. "  
Vegeta gulped, cold sweat trickling down his forehead, " Heh-heh. Now why would I trick you like that, Kakarrotto? "  
Goku squinted at him, as if trying to process some bit of information way above his intelligence level, " Be--because  
you want..you want to take me away from....from Chi-Chi? "  
The ouji's jaw fell wide open. Chi-Chi smiled warmly at Goku and sighed with relief.  
" Oh thank GOD!...he got it. He finally got it! " she said with joy and shock, " HAHA! TAKE THAT OUJI!! "  
" But, my little Veggie would never do such a thing, would you? " Goku bent down to Vegeta's height, trying not to  
believe the smaller saiyajin was capable of it.  
" Nuh, no Kakarrotto. I'm not going to kill Onna. It's all PRETEND. " Vegeta laughed nervously, trying to reassure  
him.  
" If it's all pretend how come Chi-chan didn't know about it. " Goku said quickly.  
" Because... " Vegeta bit his lip, " She didn't. "  
" What?! " both Chi-Chi and Goku said in unison.  
" Fact is, Kakarrotto, the only people who knew about this city-wide game of play pretend where only the people who  
were living or in the city at the time of it's, err, notification! " Vegeta grinned. The fear instantly disappeared from  
Goku's face. Chi-Chi groaned and sweatdropped.  
" OHHH! I get it! And since Chi-chan wasn't in the city-- "  
" --she didn't know about the game. " Vegeta finished, then yelped as Goku picked him up and gave him a hug.  
" Oh! My little buddy is so clever! " Goku laughed, swinging the ouji back and forth. Chi-Chi sent death glares at  
Vegeta, who's face was now glowing bright red. Goku set him down but held onto his arms to keep Vegeta from wobbling off into  
the vat of oil, " Chi-chan Veggie is sorry for not informing you sooner! " he grinned, " No need to worry Chi-chan for you  
are only in pretend danger. "  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " And that's a GOOD thing? "  
Goku grinned even wider, " Yes it is! "  
" Kakay's right, Onna. " Vegeta grinned, " You're not going die. And even if you do it'll only be a "pretend" death."  
he smirked evilly.  
" Oh, yeah, right. And I suppose you'll be wishing me back with the "pretend" dragonballs. " she said skeptically,  
" GO-CHAN HELP!!! HELP ME!! DON'T YOU LISTEN TO HIM HE'S MAKING STUFF UP INSIDE HIS TWISTED OUJI HEAD TO GET YOU TO THINK I'M  
NOT IN DANGER! WELL I _AM_ IN DANGER GOKU! AND IN PAIN! IT IS PAINFUL DANGER!!! "  
" Or dangerously painful. " Vegeta chuckled while examining his gloves. The ouji gasped as he bolted to attention,  
" Kakarrotto! " he turned to the larger saiyajin.  
" Yes Veggie? "  
" Kakay I want you to hide behind the pot of boiling oil and fly up onto the platform where I'm standing once I give  
the signal. Got it? " he ordered.  
" I have got it little Veggie! " Goku grinned, ducking behind the pot.  
Goten finished his bubble-gum and spat it out, " What about me, Uncle Veggie? What'll I do? " he called up to him.  
Vegeta chucked another piece of bubble-gum at Goten, who caught it, " HAVE SOME MORE GUM AND ANSWER THE DOOR FOR YOUR  
BROTHER ONCE HE GETS HERE! "  
" YAY! " Goten squealed, then chewed the piece of gum and blew a bubble. He snapped the bubble off his mouth and  
twisted it in different contortions until it was now in the shape of a doggy balloon they would make at the circus. He  
grinned up at Chi-Chi and Vegeta, " Heehee, woof woof! " Goten laughed, then yelped as he lost his grip on the balloon,  
causing it to float upward until it got lodged in the ceiling bars, " Uh-oh... "  
Chi-Chi and Vegeta stared up at the gigantic bubble-gum dog in awe.  
" Wow, Onna. When did you teach him how to do THAT! " Vegeta gawked.  
Chi-Chi looked equally surprised, " I didn't. "  
  
  
Gohan and Videl sat in the Saiyamobile infront of the factory, both completely windblown and looking in the state of  
shock one would be in after driving a 7 hour distance in 2 minutes.  
" Are we...here? " Videl said, her eyes bulging out of their sockets.  
" Are we still alive? " Gohan's bottom eye-lid fidgeted, his nerves shot.  
" I...think so? " she looked over at him. The duo grinned.  
" WE'RE ALIVE!! " they grabbed each other and hugged tightly.  
" Oh I thought we were goners for sure that time! " Gohan sobbed happily.  
" Me too! " Videl responded, then gasped, " OH! YOUR FAMILY! WE'VE GOT TO SAVE THEM! " she let go of the now-blushing  
Gohan and kicked open the car door, " Come on! Let's go! " Videl said, determined. She paused and glanced back at him. Gohan  
was now laughing in a nervous tone; still blushing.  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh- "  
" Oh give me a break. " Videl groaned, smacking herself on the forehead. She ran around to Gohan's side of the car  
and yanked him out, " HURRY UP GOHAN! WE ONLY HAVE 5 MINUTES LEFT TO SAVE YOUR MOM AND YOUR BROTHER!!! "  
" FIVE MINUTES?! " Gohan gawked, snapping out of it.  
" That's better. " Videl smiled and nodded at him.  
" OH NO! WE _DO_ ONLY HAVE FIVE MINUTES! " he cried, getting a look at his watch, " Hmm, I guess we'll have to cut  
the intro a little short then. "  
" Ugh, FORGET THE INTRO! " Videl shouted, then ran for the door. Gohan paused for a minute.  
" HEY! WAIT FOR ME!!! "  
  
  
" *KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*!!! "  
" They're here! " Vegeta grinned, then snickered maniacally, " Perfect. " he grabbed ahold of the rope that  
eventually led to around Chi-Chi's waist and arms.  
" *KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*!!! "  
" ...GOTEN!! " Vegeta screamed.  
" Huh-what-chicken? " Goten sat up, yawning. He had fallen asleep.  
" GOTEN! GET THE DOOR! " the ouji snapped at him.  
" Hmm? Oh. Oh-kay Uncle Veggie. " he smiled, then opened the door a crack, " HellOOO? "  
" Goten, quick! Let us in! " Gohan said anxiously. The youngest saiyajin closed the door on his face.  
Gohan sweatdropped, " Goten, let me in. "  
" I'm sorry Saiyaman, but The Masked Avenger says I'm only allowed to open this door for my brother. " he nodded  
thoughtfully.  
" I _AM_ YOUR BROTHER!!! " Gohan kicked open the door and ripped the helmet off his head.  
" Heeheehee. Use the force, Luke. " Goten giggled at him as he stomped by.  
" I swear, you're hanging out with Trunks way too much. " Gohan grumbled as he made his way towards the other side  
of the room.  
" Watch out for booby traps big brother! " Goten called out to him, " See! I'm not like Trunks because Trunks  
wouldn't have warned you about the attack tigers! "  
" ATTACK TIGERS?! " Gohan instantly froze, waiting for something to attack.  
" Yeah, of course he probably wouldn't have to warn you about the attack tigers seeing as there aren't any. " Goten  
shrugged. Gohan slapped himself in the face, mortified.  
" Goten? Quick! Get in the car! " Videl said, stepping into the room and noticing him on entry.  
" Goten quick this. Goten quick that. Ev-er-ree body seems to be in such a hurry and I don't know why. " he shook his  
head, confused.  
" JUST GET IN THE CAR!! " Videl shrieked, " GET IN THE CAR OR YOU'LL DIE!! "  
" Die? " Goten blinked, then grinned, certain this was part of the game, " You got it soon-to-be big sister! " he  
winked at her, then ran out of the room screaming like a banshee, " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! "  
" Is he safe in the car? " Gohan asked her.  
" Yup. " Videl nodded.  
" ALRIGHT THEN! " Gohan turned towards where Vegeta was standing, " MASKED AVENGER! " he shouted in his superhero  
tone of voice as a spotlight instantly shown on himself and Videl. Everything around them went dark except for a mini-light  
hanging over Vegeta's head. The ouji sweatdropped, " PREPARE YOURSELF--LIGHT OF DARKNESS! "  
Videl continued, the duo now back to back, " TO BE COOLED OFF-- "  
" --BY A DOUBLE-SCOOP OF RIGHTEOUSNESS! " the two heroes then went into several saiya-poses, only to wind up with  
Gohan standing on his head with his legs straight out. Videl was standing on the heels of his feet, right-side-up.  
" THE SAIYATEAM!! " they both shouted at once. Several streamers and confetti flew down out of nowhere as the lights  
quickly turned back on. Vegeta stared at them, disturbed.  
" Wow. I think I just had a flashback to the Ginyu Force. " he muttered, then shook his head, " All that pointless  
posing, yuck. "  
Gohan and Videl zipped back to their positions on the ground, " HA! " Gohan shouted, " HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT! "  
Vegeta called back to him, " DO YOU TWO KNOW HOW STUPID YOU LOOKED JUST NOW? "  
" YES, YES WE DO! " Videl said, Gohan face-faulted, " BUT THAT WON'T STOP US FROM DEFEATING YOU AND SAVING GOHAN'S  
FAMILY! "  
" Really? " Vegeta smirked, interested as he formed a small beam out of ki and held it towards the rope Chi-Chi was  
hanging from.  
" AHH! OUJI DON'T!! " Chi-Chi shrieked.  
" KAASAN!! " Gohan gasped.  
" That's right, boy. "Kaasan". " Vegeta cackled, " I suppose you COULD manage to save her. You've still got a full 3  
minutes left. " he glanced at his watch. Gohan growled at him, " However, there are SOME family members that are beyond  
rescue. " Gohan blinked at him. Vegeta cocked his head over his shoulder, " KAKAY! "  
" YAH! " Goku lept out from behind the pot and teleported behind Gohan and Videl, then grabbed each of them by the  
neck and got the duo in two seperate headlocks.  
" TA--TOUSSAN! " Gohan choked out.  
" Two for the price of one little Veggie! " Goku grinned up at him.  
Vegeta grinned back at the larger saiyajin, pleased. He then turned to the Saiyateam, " Well Saiyaman, you've run out  
of time, Onna's about to be fried in boiling oil, and Kakay has joined the my side of evil. I'd say you pretty much lost all  
around. " he chuckled, then whipped out the small beam of ki into one 4 times its size and sliced the rope holding Chi-Chi  
up, " SAY GOODBYE TO ONNA!!! "  
" KAASAN!! "  
" CHI-CHI! " Goku shrieked, pushing Gohan and Videl aside just as a large splash was heard inside the pot. Vegeta  
stood upon the platform laughing maniacally, " WHY YOU LITTLE MEANIE!!! " Goku tackled the ouji to the ground, " HOW DARE YOU  
DO THAT TO MY CHI-CHAN YOU TRICKED ME YOU LIEING LITTLE TRICKING VEGGIE!!! " he repeatedly slammed Vegeta's head down upon  
the platform, " HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING! AND I _TRUSTED_ YOU! " he cried into Vegeta's shirt, " YOU DISGUST ME!! "  
" YUCK! "  
" Yeah! You tell 'um Chi-chan! " Goku sniffled, then did a double-take, " CHI-CHAN! " he squealed, zipping over to  
the platform's edge and peering down to see Chi-Chi now floating in the liquid, seemingly unharmed except for the fact that  
she was now drenched in the yellow liquid, " CHI-CHI! YOU'RE ALIVE!! "  
" GOKU! IT'S BUTTER! " she squrimed, sickened.  
" Butter? " Goku glanced over at Vegeta, surprised.  
" "Pretend" boiling oil. " Vegeta said proudly, " Remember, PRETEND. The game we were playing? " he cocked an  
eyebrow.  
Goku looked down at Chi-Chi with happiness, then back at the ouji, " Oh VEGGIE! YOU DESERVE A BIG 'OL SLOPPY WET KISS  
JUST FOR BEING SUCH A SNEAKY LIL OUJI! "  
" DON'T YOU DARE!!! " Chi-Chi screamed from inside the vat of liquid butter. Goku froze, then sweatdropped.  
" Or, maybe a hug? "  
" NO! "  
" A handshake? " Goku glanced down at Chi-Chi, waiting for permission.  
" ...ONE handshake. AND TIME YOURSELF! NO MORE THAN 3 SECONDS!!! "  
" But Chi-Chi that's not nearly enough ti-- "  
" THREE SECONDS! ONLY! "  
Goku sighed, " Fine. Here Veggie, take my hand. "  
" DON'T SAY THAT!!! "  
Both Goku and Vegeta sweatdropped this time.  
" Then what do you WANT me to say!!! " Goku shouted at her.  
" NOTHING! JUST SHAKE HIS NASTY LITTLE OUJI HAND AND GET OVER IT!!! " Chi-Chi yelled.  
Goku shook Vegeta's hand, " 1, 2, 3-- "  
" --TIMESUP!! " Chi-Chi interupted him. Goku shrugged and flew down to yelp her out of the vat.  
" Is it just me, or does your Kaasan seem a little more high strung than usual? " Videl said to Gohan, who nodded in  
agreement.  
" Yeah, well, maybe I did purposely scare the living poop out of Onna. " Vegeta mused, rubbing his nose to prevent a  
sneeze from coming on.  
" Vegeta what did you say to her?! " Gohan gasped.  
" Not exactly say, more like do. " he grinned wickedly.  
Gohan groaned, " Ohhhhhhh... "  
  
  
  
" I don't get it. You mean all this time it was just an act? " Videl said, confused as the group sat around the table  
Goku had eaten the mints off of earlier. Chi-Chi was using a towel to wipe the butter off of herself.  
" Not an act. Not really. " Vegeta explained.  
" It was more like a big game of "let's pretend!". " Goku grinned, interupting the ouji.  
" Yes. " Vegeta nodded, then smirked at Gohan, " Kid, you don't REALLY think I was going to boil Onna alive before  
Kakay's very eyes, do you? " he chuckled, " Heck, he'd hate me forever. "  
" You BET I would! " Goku said happily. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" WHAT ABOUT ME! I'D HATE YOU TOO!! " Gohan exclaimed.  
" Oh, I don't care what YOU think about me. " Vegeta said casually as if shrugging him off, " You're rather  
unimportant in the grand scheme of things. Well, MY grand scheme of things, anyway. "  
" Oh wow, lucky me. " Gohan said with sarcasm in his voice.  
" Heeheeheeheehee. " Goku giggled at him.  
" You still know you're both going to jail, right? " Videl asked. Both saiyajins froze.  
" Ja-ja, ja-ja, ja-ja-ja-ja-ja- " Goku stuttered in shock.  
" YOU CAN'T SEND KAKARROTTO TO _JAIL_!!! " Vegeta screamed at her.  
" You're going too. "  
" ...AAAH!! " the ouji screamed suddenly, then ducked behind Goku, " TAKE HIM! HE PUT ME UP TO IT! IT'S ALL  
KAKARROT'S FAULT!! " Vegeta pointed at him.  
" DON'T YOU SEND EITHER ONE OF THEM TO JAIL!!! GO-CHAN BECAUSE IT'S NOT HIS FAULT, AND THE OUJI BECAUSE I'VE GOT TO  
KEEP AN EYE ON HIM! Besides, nobody actually killed me anyway. " Chi-Chi explained.  
" Does that mean I have to go to "pretend jail"? " Goku gulped.  
" Well Toussan the law says you could get up 6 months for this 'prank' you and Vegeta pulled. " Gohan nodded.  
" You know what, brat? As long as you're sending Kakarrotto and I up the river, how about fixing one of those cages  
for us to share, " Vegeta smirked evilly at Chi-Chi, who returned it with a death-glare, " We could be cell-mates. "  
" OVER MY DEAD BODY ARE YOU GOING TO BE ANY TYPE OF "MATE" TO MY GO-CHAN!!! " Chi-Chi screamed in his face.  
The ouji mused, " You know what, Onna. I'd say you would be partially correct with that statement. "  
Chi-Chi held her fist infront of his face, " Care to repeat that? " she asked flatly.  
" Maybe. "  
" *glare* "  
" *smirk* "  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh. " Goku laughed nervously, " Say Veggie, where'd you get all the butter to fill that pot anyway? "  
he grinned, trying to change the subject.  
" That's not butter. " Vegeta blinked. Chi-Chi froze, inspecting the towel she had dried herself off with, " It's  
I-can't-believe-it's-an-artificial-butter-like-substitute. "  
" ... " everyone stared at him, bewildered.  
" It's FAKE BUTTER! IT'S A FACTORY THAT MAKES FAKE BUTTER!! WE'VE BEEN DOING FAKE/PRETEND THINGS THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE  
STORY! THE BUTTER'S JUST ANOTHER PART OF THE BIG RUNNING GAG!! " Vegeta exclaimed, " Bakayaroes. " he muttered.  
" But how did you even know this place was here? " Videl asked.  
" You think I spend ALL my time training and conceiving evil plots? HA! " Vegeta scoffed, " Bul-chan had some stock  
in the company but it went under before they had a chance to start selling the product in this particular part of the  
country. Since the company was now out of money they had no choice but to get rid of their factories. This happens to be one  
of them that I saw on the news. I figured it would be a good hideout if the circumstances for such an event were to occur. "  
" ...I have no idea what little Veggie just said. " Goku said, drawing a blank. He grinned, " But it sounded very  
smart so I'm PROUD of him! " he gave the ouji a quick hug.  
" Heh-heh. " Vegeta smirked.  
" I don't suppose you could throw us in "pretend" jail instead, eh? " Goku offered.  
" Nope. " Gohan replied, then thought for a moment, " I suppose I could put you both in a lockdown for a couple  
months. "  
Goku smiled, " Would there be food? "  
" Would there be bathrooms? " the ouji asked.  
" Sure! " he nodded.  
" And exactly WHERE do you plan to put them in "lockdown" anyway? " Chi-Chi eyed him up warningly.  
Gohan laughed nervously, " Don't worry Kaasan! They won't be in the same room! Heck, they won't even be in the same  
building. "  
Chi-Chi smiled at him, " Really? "  
" Yeah. I thought we could impose a lockdown, or in layman's terms, banish them to their rooms for a couple months. "  
" You mean under this "legal punishment" I could actually keep my Go-chan away from the Ouji for a full-- "  
" --3 to 4-- "  
" --3 to 4 MONTHS? " Chi-Chi grinned.  
" Well, yes. " Gohan sweatdropped, " But, but he'd have to stay in his room the whole time. You know, except when he  
has to go to the bathroom. We could slip him food through the door. " he pointed to Goku.  
" Gohan--YOU'RE BRILLIANT! " Chi-Chi wrapped him up in a big hug, " Oh you make me proud to have given birth to you,  
you BRILLAINT little genius/crime fighter of a son of mine! "  
" Heh-heh...heh. " an even larger sweatdrop appeared on the side of Gohan's head.  
" You mean I have to stay--in ONE ROOM--FOR THREE-- "  
" --to four-- "  
" --MONTHS!! " Goku shrieked in horror, " But, that's IMPOSSIBLE! THAT'S CRUELTY TO ANIMALS! THAT'S-- "  
" --the legal system at work. " Videl slapped a pair of handcuffs on the large saiyajin's wrists, " You have the  
right to remain silent. All you say and do can be held against you in a court of law! "  
" Eeeh... " Goku whinced at the handcuffs, " You're gonna take these off right? "  
" As soon as we get you home dear. " Chi-Chi patted him on the back as Videl led Goku out to the Saiyamobile and sat  
him next to Goten, who was still chewing a piece of bubblegum.  
Chi-Chi smirked at Vegeta, who was snarling at her through his teeth. She turned to Gohan, " May I? " she asked,  
holding out her hand.  
Gohan face-faulted, " If you really wanna--? " he held out the handcuffs.  
" YES! " she happily, then walked over to Vegeta with a grin on her face, " Hello, Ouji! " Chi-Chi slapped the  
handcuffs over his wrists, " You are under arrest for kidnapping, mental torture, and for being an evil manipulating little  
jerk! "  
" Enjoying this, aren't you, Onna? " Vegeta asked wryly.  
" You bet I am! " she patted him on the shoulder, " Alright, "Saiyaman". Take him away! "  
" Hai! " Gohan said, pushing Vegeta out the door.  
" If you think you can keep me locked away for 4 months then you're crazy, Onna!! YOU CAN'T IGNORE WHAT ISN'T THERE!  
YOU CAN'T KEEP KAKA-CHAN LOCKED UP FOREVER ANY MORE THAN YOU CAN ME!! YOU JUST WAIT, FOUR MONTHS FROM NOW I'LL PERFECT A PLOT  
SO POWERFUL YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP ME EVEN WITH YOUR PRECIOUS HALF-KAKA'D-SPAWN!! "  
Gohan slapped a piece of duct tape over Vegeta's mouth.  
" MMPH-MMMPHA!!! MPH MMMPHA MMPH!!!! " the ouji screamed, muffled through the tape.  
" Why thank you, Gohan-chan. That was getting quite ANNOYING. " Chi-Chi said to him.  
" You're welcome Kaasan. " Gohan led them to the car and sat Vegeta in the backseat. Chi-Chi squished in next to Goku  
and Goten.  
Gohan got in the drivers seat and sighed with relief as he started up the car.  
" Well, I guess that's the last we'll be seeing of the "Masked Avenger", eh? " Videl smirked at her partner.  
" Pretty much. " Gohan smiled weakly, " At least, for another several months, anyway. " he added, mumbling, then  
grinned at the gang, " EVERYBODY READY! "  
Videl froze and hung on for dear life, " I suggest you buckle you're seatbelts. " she turned towards the people in  
the back of the car.  
" Why? " Chi-Chi asked. Goku looked at his handcuffed hands, then at his un-buckled seat belt and gulped.  
Videl let out a big breath, " You'll find out in 5 seconds. "  
" Five--? " she glanced over at Goku, " Five secoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! "  
Chi-Chi screamed in horror along with the rest of the passangers as the Saiyamobile sped off into the distance. Goku squealed  
with excitement and grinned at Chi-Chi.  
" I LOVE THIS CAR!!! " he hooted, " Hey Chi-Chi! You think Bulma could make ME one of these? " Goku shouted above the  
wind.  
She screamed back at him, " NOT ON YOUR LIFE!!!! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
9:15 PM 7/31/2002  
THE END!  
Chuquita: (sigh of relief) Whew! I thought I'd never get that done in time for tommorow, err, Thursday..oh you know what I  
mean! (to audiance) Well, at least I've finally caught up with all the backed-up fics I had from ff.net's temporary shutdown.  
Don't expect anything for Friday because, well, I don't have anything ready for Friday yet. In fact, if you were able to look  
in my desktop folder you wouldn't find anything in there that I already haven't posted.  
Goku: (sadly) Aww, poor Chu.  
Chuquita: (to Son) No, this is a good thing. It means I'm finally back on schedule. So you can probably expect two chapters  
of stuff per week. Maybe three a week if I'm really on a roll. But unless we have another major shutdown for some reason I  
doubt you're gonna get the one-per-day thing I've been doing for the past couple weeks.  
Goku: (adjusts his 'hat') Heeheehee.  
Vegeta: (glaring up at the fic)  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) You got a problem, short-stuff?  
Vegeta: (still glaring) I lost.  
Chuquita: (shrugs) Well, yeah.  
Vegeta: I lost AND got arrested at the SAME TIME.  
Chuquita: That's the way the cookie crumbles, or the way the lemon squeezes, or the way the water evaporates.  
Vegeta: But I STILL lost...AGAIN.  
Chuquita: (sighs) Must you be so persistant.  
Vegeta: It's part of my character. [yelps as something stings him in the back of the head] [picks the object up] A marble??  
Goku: (grinning) [snaps another marble out of the silk pink panties from before as if using a sling-shot] Heads up little  
Veggie!  
Vegeta: GAK! [catches the marble right before it hits him in the eyes] [examines the marble] (yelps) KAKARROTTO WHAT ARE YOU  
DOING WITH THESE!!!  
Goku: They're just marbles.  
Vegeta: THEY ARE _NOT_ MARBLES THEY ARE SAIYAJIN SPHERES OF _POWER_! [lightning crashes in the backround] They double the  
strength of the user and are yet another piece of property belonging to the royal family. THEY ARE NOT TO BE USED IN A  
SLING-SHOT!!!  
Goku: (giggles) [holds up the underwear] This is not a sling-shot little buddy 'o mine.  
Vegeta: (shrieks) [grabs the underwear out of Son's hands] I THOUGHT I PUT THESE AWAY ALREADY!!  
Goku: (grins impishly) I took 'um out when you weren't lookin.  
Vegeta: (grumbles as he places the underwear back in its drawer) Stupid *mumble* *mumble* bakayaro!...*grumble*...  
Chuquita: (smirks) Poor Veggie, so sensitive about his undergarments.  
Vegeta: (to Chu) AND YOU STAY OUT OF MY THINGS TOO! THIS TOUR IS OFFICALLY OVER!!!  
Goku: He's right Chu, the story's over also.  
Chuquita: Hey, _I_ wasn't the one eating M-n-M's out of your SOCK DRAWER, Veggie!  
Goku: (burps)  
Vegeta: (turns a pale green) You DO know how long those things have been sitting in there, don't you Kakarrot?  
Goku: (groans) I do now. [rushes out of the room and heads for the toilet]  
[Chu & Veggie cringe; barfing noises can be heard in the backround]  
Chuquita: Eew.  
Vegeta: Regurgitated food leaves much to be desired. [sticks his tongue out in disgust]  
Chuquita: You know today's Corner actually does a pretty good job in leading into our next story.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) [puts his hand on his forehead] Why do I have the feeling this is going to be a painful one.  
Chuquita: Well, I'm pretty much decided on doing #4 on my list and THEN #2. Probably like 80% sure. So if I do do this one  
first, here's the summary!  
4) Underwear. We all wear it; well--most of us. Bulma decides to invite a famous fashion designer to Capsule Corp. But what  
happens when the fashion designer decides Veggie would be perfect for modeling her new line of underwear? Will Veggie go  
through with it? Will he make it down the catwalk without blasting the audiance into oblivion? How will Chi-Chi and Goku  
react to this one? Will Veggie be able to use his new "underwear model" title to his advantage? And what happens when the  
papers suddenly start blasting rumors about his personal life? Find out!  
Vegeta: (eyes go wide) (shocked) (squeaks out) You can't be serious, can you?  
Chuquita: (happily) Aww, come on Veggie! It'll be different, it'll be fun! Besides I'm keepin it G-rated so trust me nothing  
to weird's gonna happen to you.  
Goku: (stumbles back into the room) Veggie, *urp* I couldn't make it to the toilet in time, so I puked in the pair of briefs  
you left in the hallway. [holds a pair of white briefs up which are now dripping with half-digested M-n-M's]  
Vegeta: (to Chu) (flatly) Is that weird enough for ya?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Eew. Son-San throw those away!  
Vegeta: Even _I_ don't want that pair NOW, Kakarrotto.  
Goku: Oh, *urp*. Oh-kay. [walks out of the room to trash the vomit-enhanced undies]  
Chuquita: (to audiance) Oh! Before we go I have to put up a link to these two funny little screenshots I found on a site  
Nekoni told me about.  
http://www.wild-swans.net/wings/humor/mermaid.jpg This is from an actual episode which is gonna air this fall. Apparently  
Veggie fell asleep on the beach and Trunks and Goten are covering him with sand and making it look like from the waist down  
that the snoozin ouji is a mermaid. (grins widely) I cracked up when I first saw it. Here's the other one.  
http://www.wild-swans.net/wings/humor/kakdoll.jpg Baby Trunks has an little Goku plushie in his crib! The person circled  
where it's at in the screenshot. This was way back in the Cell saga and for the life of me I never noticed it after all those  
times they played those episodes on Cartoon Network.  
Vegeta: (sarcasm) Lovely.  
Chuquita: You know I was gonna wait for DBZOA to get to the last 6 episode summaries so I could make sure, but I think I've  
leveled the Veggie-mermaid picture down to episode 285 (I think that's the number) "Friend of Justice, Majin Buu?" Because I  
know it's gotta be from a filler and Trunks and Goten are still young but Goten's hair looks like it's starting to grow out  
to where it ended up at the last couple episodes. Or maybe his hair's just wet. Who knows. (shrugs)  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops at the picture) The fact that this even happened is beyond me.  
Chuquita: (smiling) Yeah, well. Every once in a while I need a little reminder of why I love this show.  
Vegeta: My embarassing moments?  
Chuquita: (thinks) Well, that's part of it. (to audiance) One more thing before we say see you later. I didn't realize till  
someone wished me a happy 50th fic back in "Stupified" so we're going to be celebrating our Happy 53rd fic in the next Corner  
Vegeta: (confused) 53'rd? WHO CELEBRATES A _53RD_ STORY!!  
Chuquita: People who forgot to celebrate on their 50th story, that's who.  
Goku: (comes back into the room, color back in his face) (grinning) We've come a long way.  
Chuquita: That we have, Son-kun. That we have. (to audiance) UNTIL NEXT TIME EVERBODY!  
Goku: Remember, underwear is your friend! (giggles; holding up the pink undies from before)  
Vegeta: WHERE DO YOU KEEP GETTING THOSE!! PUT THEM BACK NOW!! [bops him over the head]  
Goku: Heeheehee! [hands them over to Veggie]  
Vegeta: (growling) Honestly! The things I put up with--BAKA!! 


End file.
